Fate Extra - Schwingen des Mondes
by Bloodsoul92
Summary: Folgt Riani, welche in den Krieg um den heiligen Gral in die Mond Zelle hineingezogen wird, eine Meisterin ohne Erinnerung und ohne Magische Kräfte doch ist das wirklich was sein sollte? Oder sind die seltsamen Visionen die sie zwischendurch hat ihre Verlorenen Erinnerungen? Und wenn ja wie soll sie als Priesterin zurechtkommen in einer Welt der Magier und Diener?
1. Prolog

**Prolog  
Mit dem Glockenschlag endeten die Sanften Tage!**

Jeden morgen erwachte sie äußerst abrupt. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran ob sie geträumt hatte oder nicht. Fast urplötzlich, noch bevor ihr irgendein klarer Gedanke gekommen war, befand sie sich schon auf dem weg zur Schule. Auch an diesem Tag, erwachte sie scheinbar noch schneller als sonst. Seid einer weile wurde sie von Kopfschmerzen begleitet, die von Tag zu Tag schlimmer zu werden schienen. Ihre Gedanken wurden abgelenkt und sie stellte fest das sie sich vor der Schule befand. Der Blick ihrer Blauen Augen glitt suchend über die Gruppen von Schülern die sich versammelt hatten. Kurz erhaschte sie einen Blick auf eine Uhr. Es war 7:30 Uhr, der Himmel war unbewölkt doch anhand dieser Daten konnte sie nicht die Jahreszeit feststellen. Wenn sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wurde ihr schwindelig und sie hatte das Gefühl in ihrem inneren würden Alarmglocken schrillen. Für den Augenblick hielt sie sich aufrecht doch wenn sie nicht acht gab, könnte sie leicht das Bewusstsein verlieren und zurück in ihrem Bett landen. Für eine Zeit lang war sie umgeben von unnötigen Informationen, nichts davon schien wirklich von Bedeutung zu sein. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, alles war gleich geblieben. Das durcheinander der Gespräche, die menge an Schülern die an ihr vorbeizogen. Einfach nichts hatte sich verändert oder doch? Als sie versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verfolgen schrillte in ihr erneut ein Alarm und ihr Sichtfeld begann zu verschwimmen. Verschwommene Gestalten wurden zu der Menge von Schülern gezogen, umso mehr Schüler schienen sich sekündlich zu versammeln. Ein Junge in Schwarzer Uniform, inmitten all dieser Schüler hob den Blick und schaute in ihre Richtung. Er war ihr Freund. Oder war er es nicht? Sein Name Issei Ryuudo, soweit sie sich zumindest erinnern konnte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren durcheinander, sie konnte keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken Fassen. Sobald sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen verschwamm ihr Sichtfeld umso mehr und Schwarze Punkte Tanzten vor ihren Augen. Was hatte das zu Bedeuten? „Guten Morgen! Wir haben wunderbares Wetter findest du nicht auch?" Stellte er ihr diese frage nicht jeden morgen? Und jeden Morgen gab sie die selbe Antwort oder nicht? Schmerzen schossen durch ihren Körper und sie hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Kopf um diesen zu Halten. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, Atmete tief und ruhig durch in der Hoffnung das sich ihr Körper bald beruhigen und der Schmerz verfliegen würde. Sie hob den Blick um um den Braunen Augen von Issei zu begegnen, welche hinter der Brille hervorschauten die jener Junge trug. „Warum schaust du so erstaunt?" Tat sie das? Sie verspürte nicht das Gefühl des Erstaunens, viel mehr ein Gefühl der Gefahr. Es fühlte sich verkehrt und Falsch an und doch hatte sie das Gefühl das es immer so war. Warum nur? „Auf der Versammlung letzte Woche hat der Schülerrat doch verkündet, dass wir ab diesem Monat striktere Regeln einführen und verfolgen würden." Seine Worte klangen einstudiert, als hätte er sie schon Tausende von malen aufgesagt. Eventuell hatte er das sogar doch das war nicht der Punkt. Er tat als wäre nichts, als hätte sie nicht fast einen Zusammenbruch. Sie wusste all diese dinge doch schon. Warum verkündete er es also noch einmal? Sie wusste was geschehen würde, denn es war schon mehr als einmal geschehen. „Lass mich als erstes deine Log-in Identifikationsnummer sehen. Ich sollte dich nicht daran erinnern müssen das du sie am besten immer bei dir tragen sollst." Ihre Identifikationsnummer wurde überprüft, der Ausweis erschien schlicht doch alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Doch ein Wort in seinem Satz stieß sie ab. Log-in? Befand sie sich etwa in einem Spiel? Dieser Gedanke erschien ihr lächerlich doch etwas in ihr ließ ein Puzzle teil an den richtigen Platz fallen. Es war alles zu offensichtlich, daher antwortete sie auf die Fragen welche ihr sonst Übelkeit und Schwindel verursachten. Ohne ihr zu tun öffnete sich ihr Mund und verkündete die Information, die Issei hören wollte. „Riani Ishino, Identifikationsnummer K2A0652." Woher sie diese Nummer auswendig kannte vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Es schien einfach eine gegebene Tatsache zu sein. „Großartig. Man weiß nie wann ein Notfall eintreffen wird, daher empfehle ich dir deine ID immer bei dir zu tragen Riani." Sie fühlte sich schlecht und sie wusste das es nichts damit zu tun hatte was sie zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Sie fühlte sich Schlecht wegen der Welt die um sie herum war. Es schien sich alles zu wiederholen, immer und immer wieder. Es machte sie Krank, alles was sie fühlte erschien vollkommen Falsch zu sein. Warum nur?

„Also dann, lass mich deine Uniform begutachten." Seine Worte schreckten sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus und sie hob den Blick ihrer Blauen Augen mit den Grünen Sprenkeln um in seine zu blicken. Dabei wippten die Zöpfe der Schwarze Haare, mit den Roten Kupfersträhnen auf und ab. Die Blaue Matrosen Uniform die sie trug, mit der Roten schleife und den Overkneestrümpfen wurde mit einem Ernsten Blick begutachtet. „Kragen sitzt. Die Bluse ist Gebügelt und ohne Falten. Die Strümpfe sind passend zur Uniform gewählt." Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln hob sich sein Blick wieder um ihrem zu begegnen. Sie wollte das er aus dem weg ging. Diese Wiederholungen sollten aufhören. Hastig stieß sie ihn zur Seite und schaffte es sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Doch seine Worte stoppten nicht einmal, obwohl sie nicht sonderlich nett gewesen war. Es war als wäre all das einstudiert worden, ein Schauspiel ohne Gefühle und ohne Veränderungen. „...Das verdient Respekt. Du bist ein Modell eines Schülers." Er sprach laut weiter obwohl ihm niemand gegenüber stand. Die Kopfschmerzen nahmen zu, ihre Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung. Eines wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dies war nicht die Schule die sie gekannt hatte. Alles war so verkehrt, dies konnte einfach nicht die Schule sein die sie kannte. Sie musste gehen. Das hier war ein Traum, jener ihr eine Welt vorspielte die sie eigentlich kannte. Sie musste aus diesem Traum aufwachen andernfalls würde alles zu Spät sein. „Doch für wen sollte ich aufwachen?" Dieser Gedanke und diese Frage waren so plötzlich gekommen das sie erschrocken war. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, der Gang um sie herum war vollkommen Leer. Die Schüler befanden sich noch auf dem Hof oder in ihren Klassen. Sie hob ihre Hand und betrachtete sie, kurz hatte sie das Gefühl auf ihrem Handrücken ein Blaues mal zu sehen. Blinzelnd betrachtete sie ihre Hand doch da war nichts. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den weg zum Klassenzimmer. Die Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Flug, verwirrt hatte sie alles über sich ergehen lassen und doch schienen die Informationen sich nicht festsetzen zu wollen. Je mehr die Stunden vorbeizogen desto schlimmer schienen ihre Kopfschmerzen zu werden. Der Nachmittag kam, während sie versuchte diese Bizarre Situation zu entschlüsseln. Es schien fast natürlich geworden zu sein das ihre Sicht von seltsamen Störungen überlagert wurde. Ihr Gefühle wurden überlagert von Unbehagen. Sinnlose Informationen schwammen um sie herum, so sehr das sie es nicht mehr greifen konnte. Allerdings war da noch eine Leere die sie nicht verstand. Es schien von überall her zu kommen aber auch aus den Tiefen ihrer selbst. Was hatte all das nur zu bedeuten? Sie wollte das ihr jemand erklärte was vor sich ging. Irgendwo musste es doch einen Schlüssel zur Beantwortung all dieser Fragen geben oder? Sie wendete sich herum, die meisten Plätze neben ihr war unbesetzt. Im Raum waren nur noch wenige Schüler. Sie wendete sich dem Jungen zu welcher neben der Tafel stand. „Hay, sag mal weißt du was hier los ist?" Fragte sie dann und er schüttelte den Kopf, fast Ratlos schaute er sie an und dann umher. „Leo, was glaubst du wohin er gegangen ist? Er erschien mir nicht der Typ der einfach schwänzt." Wie ihr Mitschüler auf diesen Gedanken kam war ihr unbegreiflich doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Leo. Die Grünen Augen und das Blonde Haar zu der Orangenen Uniform die wie ihre Blaue einfach nicht zu dem üblichen Braun der anderen Schüler passen wollten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, welches sich im Zweiten Stockwerk der schule befand. Sobald sie die letzten Treppenstufen hinab gegangen war verschlimmerte sich das Gefühl des Unbehagens. In der Luft lag Gefahr, ihre Instinkte schrien ihr zu das sie sich verteidigen sollte doch warum? Etwas in ihr, in den tiefen ihres Bewusstseins machte sich dazu bereit das zu tun was sie selbst nicht tun konnte. Sie konnte es spüren, wie ein Windhauch schien etwas unter ihrer Haut zu Kribbeln. Sie hob den Blick als sie zu ihrer Rechten etwas Orangenes sehen konnte. Ein Junge in einer Orangenen Uniform, dass konnte niemand anderes als Leo sein oder? Der Augenblick in dem mein Blick seinen traf, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, fühlte sie sich herabgesetzt und als würde er bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken. Doch er wendete sich ab und ging den Gang hinab.

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto eher wurde ihr bewusst das Leo nicht die einzige Anomalie war die ihr begegnet war. Es gab viele andere dinge die nicht so recht in das Bild einer normalen Schule passen wollten. Es schien mit einem mal alles klarer zu werden. Schüler innerhalb des Geländes die gar nicht existieren sollten. Schüler die auf geheimnisvolle weise einfach verschwanden. Die Welt um sie herum schien auseinander zu reißen. Der Stoff der Realität welche man ihnen vorgegaukelt hatte schien sich aufzulösen. Ein Eindringliches Flüstern in ihrem inneren, etwas dem sie sich nicht verwehren konnte. Sie konnte nicht anders als hinzuhören.

„ _ **Wende dich nicht ab!"**_ Was war die Wahrheit?

„ _ **Wende dich nicht ab!"**_ Was machte die Welt aus die sie gekannt hatte?

„ _ **Wende dich nicht ab!"**_ Es gab einen Grund weshalb sie hier war, sie musste ihn nur finden.

„ _ **Komm, erlaube dir nicht die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen."**_

Sie durfte es sich nicht erlauben, dass Flüstern so eindringlich es war es schien aus ihr selbst zu kommen. Sie würde die Wahrheit herausfinden müssen, ganz gleich wohin es sie führen mochte. Etwas in ihr weigerte sich davor diese Herausforderung abzulehnen. Es war als wäre sie plötzlich jemand anderes, als wäre die Person die sie bisher gewesen war nichts als ein Trugbild gewesen. Sie wendete sich nach Rechts wo Leo und einer ihrer Mitschüler scheinbar verschwunden waren und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Wenn einer ihr eine Antwort geben konnte dann vielleicht Leo. Und selbst wenn er es nicht konnte, irgendwo musste es jemanden geben der ihr die Nötigen Antworten geben konnte. Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte entdeckte sie Leo und einen ihrer Mitschüler. Die beiden schienen eine Unterhaltung zu führen. „Die Aufmerksamkeit zum Detail ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Sie haben es geschafft das selbst die Luft eine Konsistenz aufweist." Sie hielt inne, trat dann einen schritt zurück und beschloss abzuwarten. Verborgen hinter der Mauer wartete sie das Ergebnis des Gesprächs ab. Es war keine Freundliche Eigenschaft zu Lauschen, dass war ihr durchaus bewusst doch manche dinge schienen in diesem Augenblick einfach notwendig zu sein. „Wenn dies der Fall ist dann ist diese Welt Realer als die wirkliche Welt, dessen Abbild sie darstellt. Was denkt ihr darüber?" Ihr? Hatte er sie bemerkt? Wenn ja wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben noch waren ihre schritte so laut gewesen, dass man sie hätte hören können. Es fühlte sich definitiv so an als hätte er sie in seine Frage mit eingeschlossen. Allerdings wendete sich Leo schließlich nur ihrem Klassenkameraden zu und begann die Unterhaltung mit ihm alleine zu führen. „Ich grüße dich. Ich denke dies ist das erste mal das wir wirklich eine Unterhaltung führen." Leos Blick wendete sich erneut kurz ihr zu und sie sah ein Lächeln das keinerlei Feindlichkeit enthielt. Sie hatte das Gefühl das hinter dieser Fassade aus Höflichkeit etwas Bösartiges stecken könnte. Woher dieser Gedanke kam konnte sie nicht sagen doch er ließ sie nicht los. „Ich hatte vorher nie wirklich Gelegenheit dazu, allerdings war die Schule zu besuchen nur Halb so schlecht wie ich geglaubt hätte. Es war eine interessante Erfahrung." Sie runzelte die Stirn, fast hätte sie gefragt ob das sein ernst war. Allerdings konnte sie sich zusammenreißen und zurückhalten. Leo tat geradezu so als wäre er etwas besseres, sei es diese Welt oder die andere. Das war eine Einstellung die ihr irgendwie auf den Magen schlug. Denn jene die Macht besaßen weil sie in einer hohen Position waren nutzten diese meistens nie für etwas gutes. „Die Zeit für Spaß ist vorbei. Ich kam nicht hier her um Schüler zu spielen." Der ernst in seiner Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken zurückkehren und sie ballte leicht die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie unterhaltsam der Umweg auch sein möge, jeder muss irgendwann auf den vorherbestimmten Pfad zurückkehren. Und für mich ist diese Zeit nun gekommen." Mit diesen Finalen Worten wendete sich Leo von ihrem Mitschüler ab. Ein letzter Blick in ihre Richtung und er wendete sich der Wand zu.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Leo stoppte, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Worten noch etwas hinzu. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube das dies zutrifft. Aus Gründen die ich selbst nicht erklären kann habe ich das Gefühl das wir uns schon bald wiedersehen werden. Ich vermute es wäre daher angebrachter wenn ich sagen würde; 'Wir sehen uns'." Sie glaubte nicht das er diese Worte an ihren Mitschüler gerichtet hatte doch warum? „Es ist Zeit für mich weiterzugehen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Mit diesen letzten Worten schaute Leo noch einmal in ihre Richtung. Er schien die ganze Zeit gewusst zu haben, dass sie dem Gespräch der beiden Jungen gelauscht hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen doch Plötzlich verschwand Leo. Ihr Mitschüler der Leo gefolgt war verschwand ebenfalls, als seine Hände eine scheinbar besondere stelle an der wand berührten. In Jenem Augenblick war der Schock so überwältigend das er ihr Sichtfeld fast vollkommen Schwarz werden ließ. _**„Gib nicht auf!"**_ Etwas in ihr weigerte sich einfach zu stoppen und sich von einer Ohnmacht einfangen zu lassen. Das Gefühl war so übermächtig das es jegliche Schlechten Emotionen zu verdrängen schien. Ihre Gedanken klärten sich, ihr Verstand begann zu begreifen das dies der Ort sein musste von dem die Gefahr auszugehen schien. All ihre Instinkte rieten ihr davon fern zu bleiben denn dies war der Ausgangsort all ihres Unbehagens. Wie die beiden anderen Jungen auch, Platzierte sie ihre Hand auf der Wand. Sie erwartete ebenfalls verschluckt zu werden doch da war etwas das sie aufhielt. Etwas das sich anfühlte wie ein Kraftfeld. Sie sah genau das der weg zur Wahrheit und die Erklärung zu all diesen eigenartigen Gefühlen die sie hegte genau dort begann. _**„Willst du die Wahrheit erfahren?"**_ Sie wollte es wissen, sie musste es einfach erfahren. Eine Tür erschien vor ihr, ein Eingang wo einmal eine feste Wand gewesen war. Diese Tür schien nichts zu sein das zu dieser Welt gehörte. Diese Tür führte auf einen Pfad der mit Sicherheit unangenehm sein konnte. Was hier geschah, warum sie an diesem Ort war. Wer sie wirklich war. All ihre Antworten würden hinter dieser Geheimnisvollen Tür auf sie warten. Sie verabschiedete sich von dieser Falschen Welt und machte den ersten schritt in Richtung der Wahrheit. Denn dies war der Eingang zu einer anderen Welt.

Hinter dieser Tür, schien die Beschreibung einer anderen Welt durchaus zu passen. Alles schien gleich zu sein und dennoch anders. Hinter ihr lief eine vollkommen Stille Silhouette, jene die irgendwo entfernt die Gestalt eines Menschen besaß. Dies war ihr Schwert und ihr Schild, gegen die kommenden Gefahren. _„Dies ist dein Schwert und dein Schild. Dieser Effigy wird dich gegen die kommenden Gefahren beschützen."_ Eine Körperlose Stimme bestätigte ihre Gedanken. Allerdings hatte sie noch einiges zu erfahren. Sie musste etwas tun, außer an jenem Ort zu stehen und zu verweilen. Am Ende dieses Weges würde sicherlich eine Antwort auf sie Warten. Sie hatte keine Wahl als in die Dunkelheit einzutreten, nur beschützt von dieser Puppe. Sobald sie den weg angetreten war tat sich ein Gang vor ihr auf den sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Sekündlich schien er sich einfach zu verändern, leuchtend helle Datenströmungen umfingen sie. Etwas in ihr wollte einen Augenblick verweilen und die Informationen aufnehmen doch sie wendete sich dem weg zu und sprintete los. Die Dunkelheit auf diesem schmalen Pfad entlang, welche immer wieder von scheinbaren Lichtern erhellt wurde. Am Ende dieses Weges erwartete sie kein Typischer Schulhof wie sie es vielleicht erwartet hatte. Die Wände, die Luft alles gab eine seltsame Atmosphäre ab. Dieser Ort wirkte wie eine Arena. Es würde sie nicht wundern wenn plötzlich Monster aus den Schatten hervorspringen und Angreifen würden. „ _Herzlich Willkommen, Potenzieller Meister_." Erneut eine Körperlose Stimme, es schien als würde sie von dem Leeren Himmel über ihr kommen. _„Wenn du nach Antworten suchst musst du das Ziel erreichen. Also dann tritt vor."_ Am Ende dieses Raumes entdeckte sie eine schwebende Kugel auf welche sie zutrat. Dieses Wesen versperrte den einzigen weg den es gab um vorwärts zu gehen. _„Vor deinen Augen befindet sich ein Feind, sie wurden so Programmiert das sie Angreifen sobald sie dich entdecken. Eine Berührung wird einen Kampf auslösen."_ Sie betrachtete die schwebende und Hüpfende Kugel und rechnete sich ihre Chancen aus. Etwas in ihrem inneren sagte ihr das es äußerst leicht werden könnte diesem Gegner gegenüber zu stehen. _„Du wirst nicht selbst Kämpfen, dein Körper ist zu zerbrechlich. An deiner Stelle wird der Effigy Kämpfen. Wenn dein Effigy jemals in einem Kampf zerstört werden sollte, wirst du den Angriffen deiner Gegner schutzlos ausgeliefert sein."_ Sie begriff das dies nichts gutes sein konnte, wenn die Stimme es extra erwähnte. Allerdings beschloss sie abzuwarten was die Körperlose stimme ihr noch zu sagen hatte. _„Um es einfach auszudrücken du wirst Sterben also sei Vorsichtig in einem Kampf."_ Etwas in ihr weigerte sich diese Tatsache einfach so hinzunehmen, warum sollte sie Kämpfen nur um zu Sterben? Es fühlte sich allerdings so an als wäre dies nicht das erste mal das sie mit so einer Tatsache konfrontiert wurde. Allerdings empfand sie keine Angst, viel mehr war sie gespannt was nun auf sie warten würde. „ _Für den Augenblick allerdings brauchst du dich nicht zu Fürchten. Folge einfach meinen Anweisungen und du wirst nichts zu befürchten haben."_ Als ob sie jemandem vertrauen würde den sie nicht kannte. „ _Als erstes sollte ich dir erklären wie in dieser Welt das Kämpfen funktioniert."_ Sie achtete kaum noch auf das was die Stimme ihr sagte. _„Es gibt drei Basis Funktionen die dein Effigy ausführen kann, du allein bestimmst wie er innerhalb der sechs Phasen angreift die während einer Kampfrunde bestehen."_ Sie verließ sich lieber auf ihre Instinkte die in diesem Augenblick die Überhand zu gewinnen schienen. Ihr Körper bewegte sich fast ohne das es ihr bewusst war. In einer Drehung hob sie den Arm über den Kopf, stieß sich vom Boden ab und drehte in der Luft einen Salto ehe sie wieder auf dem Boden landete. „Auf geht's." Woher sie den Mut nahm und das Wissen das ihr Körper sie tragen würde, dass vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Ein Mal erschien auf ihrem Handrücken, wie Blaue Flammen doch es war nur für einen kurzen Augenblick dann hob sie ihren Arm vor ihrem Körper. Ihre Hand gespreizt tauchte ein Arcana Kreis vor ihrer Handfläche auf. Etwas in ihr wollte selbst gegen diesen Gegner antreten und ihn dorthin zurückschicken woher er gekommen war doch sie wusste etwas wahres war an den Worten der Körperlosen Stimme dran. Sie gab dem Effigy den Befehl Anzugreifen und den Durchbruch den der Gegner schaffen wollte zu umgehen. Nach der dritten erfolgreichen Phase ihrer Angriffsstrategie führte der Effigy einen Spezialhieb aus der sie ihrem Sieg wesentlich näher brachte. Nur Wenige Augenblicke später war der Kampf vorbei und der Feind löste sich auf wie Puderzucker, welchen man in Wasser hatte Rieseln lassen. Es war als hätte nie etwas ihren weg blockiert. _„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"_ Sie hob nur kurz ihren Blick in Richtung des Leeren Himmels und wendete sich dann dem Pfad zu. Die Erklärungen dieser Stimme waren ihr in diesem Augenblick ziemlich egal. Unterbewusst allerdings lauschte sie dennoch jedem einzelnen Wort und speicherte sich das nötige wissen ab, irgendwann würde sie es mit Sicherheit noch einmal brauchen. _„Das Ziel ist noch weiter vorwärts, wenn du deinen Sieg genießen willst solltest du das tun während du dich vorwärtsbewegst."_ Langsam aber sicher ging ihr diese Körperlose Stimme wahrlich und wahrhaftig auf den Geist. Es schien nämlich fast so als würde derjenige sich durchaus über ihre Unbeholfenheit lustig machen.

Zwei weitere Kämpfe bei denen die Körperlose Stimme durchaus noch weiter versuchte ihr beizubringen wie sie zu reagieren hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Videospiel allerdings wusste sie das es nicht ganz so einfach schien. Ihre Kampffähigkeiten allerdings schienen besser zu sein als sie im ersten Augenblick angenommen hatte, sie fühlte sich durchaus nicht mehr total Hilflos. Als auch dieser Kampf vorbei war erklang die Stimme erneut, dieses mal allerdings schenkte sie ihr doch ein wenig mehr Beachtung als zuvor. _„Jemand der so aufmerksam ist und so instinktiv handelt wird es sicherlich schon bemerkt haben. Jeder der bisher genutzten Angriffe balanciert sich gegenseitig aus, sie können eine Situation herbeiführen in der keiner der Angriffe einander überwiegt. Was du jetzt gelernt hast sind nur die absoluten Grundzüge des Kampfes. Alles was du nun tun solltest, nachdem du die Basics gelernt hast ist dich selbst immer wieder auszutesten und Kampfstrategien zu entwickeln."_ Durchaus war ihr bewusst was diese Worte bedeuteten und im Grunde war es ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie würde sich ihren weg zur Wahrheit Freikämpfen müssen. _„Alle Feinde die dir von nun an begegnen werden ebenso wie du ihre Bewegungen und Strategien wählen. Dies wird je nach Situation geschehen. Es wird dir am Anfang sicherlich schwer fallen ihre Bewegungen vorauszuahnen. Allerdings mit jedem Gegner den du besiegst wird es dir leichter fallen deine Gegner einzuschätzen. Wenn ich allerdings mit einrechne wie wenig Erfahrung du bisher hast, erwarte ich vielleicht zu viel von dir."_ Da war es wieder, der Spott und das war etwas das ihr definitiv auf die Nerven ging. Gerne würde sie demjenigen direkt gegenüberstehen doch das würde eventuell nicht möglich sein. _„Also dann, es ist Zeit für die Finale Herausforderung. Tritt ein in die letzte Arena."_ Eine Wand aus Datenströmungen hatte ihr bis zu diesem Augenblick den weg versperrt und ein Kraftfeld hatte sie davon abgehalten näher heran zu treten. Jetzt schien es sich aufzulösen. Ihr war bewusst das dies wirklich ihre Finale Herausforderung werden könnte. Die Aura dieses Ortes den sie nun betrat war Schwer. Es fühlte sich an als würden die Geister der Verstorbenen noch immer verweilen. War dies wirklich das Ziel? In der Mitte dieses Riesigen Saals schien es so als wäre jemand zusammengebrochen. Als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, erkannte sie ihren Mitschüler welcher Leo gefolgt war. „Hey alles okay?" Sie rief nach ihm doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. Je näher sie kam desto offensichtlicher war das irgendetwas nicht stimmte und als sie neben ihm in die Knie ging und seine Schulter berührte durchzuckte sie eine Eisige Kälte. Sein Körper schien erstarrt zu sein, augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst was dies bedeutete. Sie wurde Blass, wie die Leiche die vor ihren Füßen lag. Ihr Verstand begriff, dass dies auch ihr Schicksal sein könnte. Der Effigy, der bis zu diesem Augenblick neben der Leiche gehockt hatte setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit einem Scheppernden Geräusch kam der Effigy zum stehen. Augenblicklich stieß sie zurück und kam schreddernd in einiger Entfernung zum stehen. Wie sie das vollbracht hatte war ihr in diesem Moment ein Rätsel doch etwas anderes war wichtiger. Nachdem sie einige Feinde besiegt hatte um zu diesem Raum zu gelangen war ihr vollauf bewusst was nun geschehen würde. Ihr eigener Effigy kam zwischen sie und ihren Feind zum stehen und sie machte sich bereit für die Konfrontation. Dies hier war kein Test mehr, es war ernst. Sie selbst wich einem Hieb aus der auf ihren Kopf gerichtet war, während ihr Effigy von hinten angriff und den anderen von ihr fortriss. Allerdings drehte der feind sich herum und verpasste ihrem Effigy einen Hieb der nur beim zusehen wehtat. Das sah nicht gut aus. Was sollte sie tun? Dieser Gedanke alleine brachte sie nicht weiter. Als ihr Effigy reglos zerbrach und seine Einzelteile zu Boden gingen wandte ihr Feind sich ihr zu. Ihr Effigy wurde niederschmetternd besiegt und der Gegner stürmte auf sie zu. Sie versuchte auszuweichen doch ein hieb erwischte sie. Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper und sie sackte in die Knie. Es tat weh, schlimmer als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Schwärze nahm ihr Bewusstsein ein und sie fiel nach vorne, ohne sich halten zu können.

„ _Es sieht aus als wärst du ebenfalls Mangelhaft."_ Sie konnte eine entfernte stimme hören. _„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Mit deiner Vernichtung erkläre ich die Vorausscheidungen für beendet. Auf wiedersehen, ich hoffe du findest Frieden in deiner Vernichtung."_ Das waren die Finalen Worte der Körperlosen Stimme? Sie hatte keine Kraft zu widersprechen. Alles was sie tun konnte war ihre Augen zu schließen. Würde sie wirklich Sterben? Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes konnte sie dutzende Graue und Braune Hügel ausmachen. Körper die schon die ganze Zeit da waren, warum hatte sie es erst jetzt bemerkt? Diese Körper waren die Überreste der schon gefallenen Schüler. Waren all dies die vermissten Schüler? Mein Mitschüler zuvor war also nicht der einzige gefallene. All diese Schüler hatten es ebenfalls bis zu jenem Ort geschafft und waren gescheitert. Würde sie wirklich eine von ihnen sein? Hatte sie wirklich alles getan das in ihrer Macht gestanden hatte? War es wirklich besser es in diesem Augenblick enden zu lassen?

„ _ **Wieso bist du dann überhaupt hier her gekommen?"**_ Ja warum war sie hier? Sie wusste es nicht.

„ _ **Ist es wirklich das was du willst?"**_ Natürlich nicht, sie wollte nicht einfach so Sterben.

„ _ **Glaubst du das war alles was du vollbringen kannst?"**_ Nein, sie musste ihre Wahre Kraft nur finden.

Sie konnte tief in sich eine Kraft spüren die sie zuvor nicht hatte wahrnehmen können. Woher auch immer diese Kraft zu kommen schien, sie würde nicht daran zweifeln. Sie war aus einem Bestimmten Grund an diesem Ort, also würde sie nicht Aufgeben. Sie weigerte sich es einfach so enden zu lassen. Sie sammelte alle ihre Kraft, in dem Versuch sich aufzurichten. Schmerzen schossen durch ihren Gesamten Körper. Wenn es so enden würde, sollte sie es dann wirklich versuchen? Warum all diesen Schmerz auf sich nehmen? Was würde es ihr bringen?

„ _ **Glaubst du das es enden wird?"**_ Nichts sollte einfach so zu Ende gehen.

„ _ **Glaubst du dir wird vergeben werden?"**_

Selbst wenn andere ihr vergeben würden, sie konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben. Es wäre unverzeihlich einfach aufzugeben. Dazu war sie nicht hergekommen. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper hatte schon lange ein Maß erreicht, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich ertragen konnte. Dennoch musste sie aufstehen. Sie konnte es nicht einfach so enden lassen. Es war nicht ihre Angst vor dem Tot die sie vorwärts trieb. Sie wollte Frieden finden. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, fiel es ihr schwer einen Grund zu finden nicht aufzugeben. Warum versuchte sie mit aller Kraft wieder auf die Füße zu kommen? Es gab so viele Leichen, sie konnte die Aura des Todes spüren. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten Dutzende von Fragen herum, jene die sie nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. _**„Menschen Sterben jeden Tag. Menschen töten Menschen. Was macht einer mehr oder weniger schon für einen Unterschied?"**_ Das war kein Gedanke den sie mochte, die Stimme die ihr dies zuflüsterte klang wie ihre eigene und doch wieder nicht. Kein Mensch sollte Leiden, kein Mensch sollte Sterben. Warum taten sie sich das an? Es enden zu lassen ohne einen weg gefunden zu haben, dass war nicht das was sie wollte. Sie würde nicht zulassen das jemand unter einer Kraft litt, die das Menschliche Maß bei weitem Überstieg. Jetzt da ihr Kampfgeist geweckt war, konnte sie nicht erlauben das es einfach so zu ende ging. „Zur Hölle mit dir und deinem Schicksal. Zur Hölle mit der Kraft die andere unterdrückt." Sie stemmte sich hoch, woher sie auf einmal ihre Kraft nahm konnte sie nicht sagen doch sie war da. _„Oh? Das ist erstaunlich."_ Sie hob den Blick, die Kraft in ihrem inneren begehrte auf. „Die Wahrheit wird sich nicht ewig verleugnen lassen. Warum sollten wir Kämpfen? Was bringt es uns wenn wir uns gegenseitig zerstören? Was auch immer es ist bis ich die Wahrheit erfahren habe fahr zur Hölle." Die Kraft die sie tief in sich hatte spüren können, dass Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut wurde zu einem beständigen Brennen wie ein Wirbelsturm. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Knie und fasste den Effigy ins Visier. _„Als Repräsentant der Mondzelle kann ich einen solchen Kampfeswillen nicht ignorieren. Du hinterfragst die Existenz und die Natur der dinge. Auch als es mit dir selbst scheinbar zu ende geht. Ich erwarte viel von deinem Willen. Ich denke es gibt einen Diener der deiner Persönlichkeit Zuspricht."_ Wollte dieser Mistkerl sie verarschen? Ein Diener der ihrer Persönlichkeit zusprach? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? _„Eine Unbeschriebene Legendäre Seele Wird für dich Namenlosen Meister Kämpfen. Ich bin gespannt wie du dich schlagen wirst."_ Das einzige was sie in diesem Augenblick wollte war denjenigen zu dem diese Stimme gehörte durch den Wolf drehen. Nur jemand der Schmerzen amüsant fand konnte sich einen solchen Unsinn ausdenken. Sie war durchaus bereit dazu ihren Wert zu verteidigen. Sei es gegen den Effigy oder gegen jemand anderen. Die Kraft in ihrem Körper schien durchzubrechen das Brennen unter ihrer Haut wurde zu einem Wind der sie vollkommen zu umfangen schien. Sie fühlte sich allerdings nicht bedroht von dieser Kraft, viel mehr fühlte es sich an als wäre das etwas das zu ihr gehörte. „Selbstbeherrschung zu zeigen ist schwierig, egal welches Alter man erreicht hat. Es sieht aus als würde ich erneut herumhängen." Der Klang von zerbrechendem Glas, scholl durch den Raum. Zwei der drei riesigen Türen oder Fenster was auch immer das genau waren konnte sie nicht sagen, zersprangen. Eine Rot-Schwarze Gestalt erhob sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Weißes Haar stand im Starken Kontrast dazu. Sie schaffte es ihren Körper noch weiter aufzurichten und den Blick ihrer Blauen Augen mit den Frühlingssprenkeln auf die Gestalt zu richten. Wie hatte sie die Gestalt vorher nicht bemerken können?

„Ich kam hier her als Antwort auf eine Stimme die Rief. Welcher Idiot würde einen Diener wie mich beschwören?" Sie war etwas erschrocken, mit fast allem hatte sie gerechnet. Sogar mit einem verdammten Effigy aber nicht mit einem Menschlichen Wesen. Auch wenn etwas in ihr sich weigerte einfach zu behaupten, dass dies ein Menschliches Wesen war. Sie konnte ein Seufzen von diesem Mann hören, der seinen Kopf nur leicht gedreht hatte um sie im Blickfeld zu haben doch sonst hatte er sich ihr nicht zugewandt. „Es schmerzt mich es anzuerkennen, da du jedoch die einzige hier bist..." Der Klang seiner Stimme war tief und wohlklingend und jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken hinab. Seine Äußere Form war wirklich nicht nicht von der eines Menschen zu unterscheiden doch die Aura die ihn umhüllte sprach eine andere Sprache. Die Aura strahlte klar Kraft aus. Eine Kraft welche die eines Menschen bei weitem zu übertreffen schien und jedes Gegners dem sie bisher begegnet war. Eine Unglaubliche Kraft, von der sie das Gefühl hatte es könnte jeden der sie berührte in Staub verwandeln. Wie als Antwort auf die Kraft die ihn umgab, schien die Kraft die tief aus ihrem inneren aufgestiegen war zu reagieren. Eine Kraft die jeden zu Staub verwandeln konnte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass man mich nicht zu diesem Krieg hinzuziehen würde. Scheinbar war meine Hoffnung vergebens." Sie runzelte die Stirn, der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme stieß sie für einen Augenblick ab doch dann musste sie unweigerlich Lächeln. „Lass mich Fragen nur um sicherzugehen, bist du mein Meister?" Er meinte diese Frage scheinbar ernst. Konnte sie behaupten, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte was vor sich ging. „Ja." Ein einfaches Wort, dass allerdings so viel Macht enthielt wie scheinbar kein anderes. Es fühlte sich allerdings zum ersten mal nicht verkehrt an. „Verstehe. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich wirklich ein Mitspracherecht allerdings sieht es so aus als wäre ich erneut von einem seltsamen Meister beschworen worden. Eigentlich sollte ich es schon gewöhnt sein." Sie starrte seinen Rücken an, seine Worte schienen so abgehoben zu sein als wüsste er nicht recht was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Kleidung war außergewöhnlich musste sie feststellen. Eine Art Bolero umhüllte seine Schultern und war vorne mit einem Band verschlossen und hinten mit einer Metall schnalle von dem was sie gesehen hatte. Darunter kam fast nur Schwarz zu Tage, welches mit Silbernen Mustern umringt war. Sie schätzte das es eine Rüstung sein musste, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum sie diesen Gedanken hatte. Etwas Rotes, wie eine Art Mantel umschlang seine Untere Körperhälfte allerdings kam darunter sehr deutlich die Schwarze Hose die er trug noch zum Vorscheinen. „Merkwürdig? Das musst du gerade sagen? Tauchst aus dem Nichts auf und nennst mich merkwürdig tche." Noch bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschehen war hatte der Weißhaarige sich vollkommen herum gewendet und sein Blick traf auf ihren. Stahlgraue Augen, die einen in ihren Bann ziehen konnten wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war. „Hmpf." Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper als wollte er sie herausfordern doch sie zuckte nicht zurück. Irgendwie war sie stolz auf diese Leistung, obwohl sie ziemliche Schmerzen verspürte brach sie nicht erneut zusammen. „Ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag. Ich leihe dir meine Kraft wenn du willst." Er schien diese Worte ernst zu meinen, daher nahm sie es auch ernst. Sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben, nicht ohne die Wahrheit erfahren zu haben. „Ich kämpfe für dich bis dein Wunsch aufhört zu existieren. Du hast nach dem Warum gefragt. Es gibt allerdings nur wenige Leute die eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben." Das Warum trieb sie voran. Die Kraft die wie ein Wind um sie herum tanzte hielt sie aufrecht. Die kraft in ihrem inneren zwang sie ebenso dazu nicht aufzugeben. Die Stimme woher auch immer sie gekommen war, schien nicht zulassen zu können das sie aufgab. Zu Sterben für etwas von dem sie nicht einmal wusste was es wirklich war. Warum sollte sie aufgeben? Warum sollte sie Sterben? Warum waren so viele Schüler an diesem Ort gefallen. Nichts davon ergab wirklich Sinn und all das nur weil sie die Antwort auf das Warum nicht kannte. „Es scheint mir kein Schlechter Wunsch zu sein. Darum Kämpfe ich an deiner Seite." Ohne das sie ihm wirklich eine Antwort auf irgendeines seiner nachfolgenden Worte gegeben hatte schien er weiter zu sprechen, als wüsste er was in ihrem inneren vor sich ging.

Er trat auf sie zu und fasste nach ihrer Hand um sie endgültig wieder auf die Beine zu holen. Die Hand die er umfasste schien zu Brennen, noch schlimmer als es ihr ganzer Körper schon getan hatte. Ein Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie doch sie schaffte es nicht wieder zusammenzubrechen. Etwas Blaues Blitzte auf. Es war als wäre etwas auf ihrem Handrücken eintätowiert worden. Ein Leuchten Blaues Mal das wie die ranken einer Flamme um einander herum zu tanzen schien. Verwirrt schaute sie zwischen dem Mal auf ihrem Handrücken und dem Mann der vor ihr stand hin und her. Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran das sie nicht alleine waren. Der Schmerz der ihren Körper gelähmt hatte schien fort. Sie wirbelte herum und fasste erneut den Effigy ins Auge welcher sich mit einem Scheppernden Geräusch erneut auf sie zubewegte. Kurz zögerte sie, erinnerte sie sich doch gut an die Niederlage die sie eingesteckt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Sie würde nicht noch einmal verlieren, dass könnte sie sich niemals verzeihen. „Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben zu Verlieren." Sie begab sich in Haltung, der Wind der sie umfangen hatte schien an Intensität zu Gewinnen. Wie sie für jeden anderen in diesem Augenblick wirken musste, dass konnte sie nicht sagen Allerdings war sie sich sicher das es fast wahnsinnig aussehen musste. „Das hier sieht mir wie eine gute Gelegenheit aus mir deine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen Meister." Der Weißhaarige trat vor sie hin und widmete ihr einen Blick den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. „Es ist nichts worüber man sich aufregen müsste allerdings werde ich mit einem Anfänger Meister nicht auf dem Höhepunkt sein." Diese Worte, auch wenn er sie auf sich selbst bezog waren definitiv etwas das sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, stachelte nur noch mehr ihren Kampfgeist an. „Wie auch immer, ich bin es gewohnt das kurze ende des Stockes zu bekommen. Zeig mir nur so viel von deiner Kraft wie du kannst!" In seinen Händen erschienen Schwerter. Das eine Weiß, dass andere Schwarz mit Roten Mustern. Sie hatte nicht erwartet das er tatsächlich Kämpfen würde allerdings war er ein erfahrener Kämpfer. Das konnte sie von den Bewegungen ausmachen die er vollführte. Sie selbst gab ebenfalls ihr bestes. Versuchte die Bewegungen des Gegners voraus zu ahnen und ihren Diener zu unterstützen damit dieser nicht zu Heftig verletzt werden würde. Er allerdings war schnell und wendig und wich den meisten Hieben die auf ihn gerichtet waren aus. Wenn er doch einmal getroffen wurde es aber abwehren konnte, verschwanden seine Schwerter und wie aus dem nichts erschien ein Bogen dessen Pfeil den Effigy traf. Nur wenige Angriffe und schon war es vorbei. Der zerbrochene Effigy stoppte alle seine Bewegungen und Angriffe vollkommen. In diesem Zustand war es schier unmöglich das er noch funktionieren könnte dennoch wäre sie nicht überrascht sollte es doch dazu kommen. Kurz erlaubte sie es sich durchzuatmen doch sie hatte das Gefühl das es noch lange nicht vorbei war. „Sieht aus als hättest du diesen Test bestanden, wenn auch nur Knapp. Ich erwarte mehr von dir in Zukunft." Er sprach weiter trotz dessen das seine Worte sie kaum noch zu erreichen schienen. Der Schmerz, der zuvor von der Kraft betäubt zu werden schien flammte nun erneut auf. Die Hitze die von dem Mal auf ihrer Hand ausging brannte sich durch ihren Gesamten Körper, es war als würde sie die andere Kraft verdrängen wollen. Die Winde die sie umgeben hatten verschwanden und zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Leere. _„Das mal auf deiner Hand ist ein Befehlssiegel. Es ist der Beweis dafür das du die Macht über einen Diener besitzt."_ Die Körperlose Stimme, die schon die ganze Zeit zu ihr gesprochen hatte schien sich erneut einzuschalten. _„Du kannst sie dazu nutzen deinem Diener drei Befehle zu geben, die Absolut sind und die er nicht Ignorieren kann."_ Befehle die dafür sorgen würden das ihr Diener ihr Wort nicht Ignorierte? War das Fair? _„Denk von ihnen als Stärkende Magie. Ein Befehl durch ein Befehlssiegel kann selbst Wunder möglich machen."_ Wunder? War das wirklich möglich alleine durch einen Befehl ein Wunder möglich zu machen? „ _Sie sind auch der Beweis dafür das du am Krieg um den Heiligen Gral teil du sie aus welchem Grund auch immer, wirst du Sterben."_ Warum wurde alles was Verkehrt war mit dem Tode bestraft? Allerdings ignorierte sie den Schmerz und versuchte aufmerksam jedem Wort zu lauschen, dass die Stimme sprach. Alles verwirrte sie. _„Ich kann deine Verwirrung verstehen. Bevor ich es vergesse, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht um bis hier her zu kommen. Du darfst dich ausruhen denn du hast das erste Ziel erreicht."_ Das Erste Ziel? War dies der erste Schritt zur Wahrheit? Auch wenn sie nicht das Gefühl hatte etwas erreicht zu haben, ahnte sie das sie einen großen schritt auf die Wahrheit zugegangen war. _„Es war ein ungeschickter Vorgang allerdings muss ich sagen es macht das ganze noch interessanter."_ Ungeschickter Vorgang? Das war es wohl Tatsächlich gewesen. Wer wäre das nicht wenn er plötzlich etwas tun musste von dem er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte?

„ _Ich habe diese Aufgabe schon eine Lange zeit aber es ist das erste mal das mir ein Meister der so hilflos ist wie du begegnet ist."_ Zu Kämpfen ohne zu Wissen was sie wirklich tun sollte oder tun konnte, wer wäre nicht Hilflos in Anbetracht einer solchen Tatsache? Sie war froh das ihre Instinkte sie nicht verlassen hatten und sie zumindest so einen schritt vorwärts wagen konnte. Allerdings nahm sie sich vor das Amüsement aus der Stimme die sich über sie Lustig machte herauszuholen. Nur zu gerne nahm sie den Gedanken auf den Kopf dieses Mannes irgendwann einmal in eine ähnliche Situation zu werfen. _„Du kannst allerdings auch stolz sein auf deinen Erfolg. Dein schnelles Denken und Handeln kam als Folge Starker nerven und ein wenig Voreiligkeit."_ Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte klang die Stimme für sie, wie die eines Dreißigjährigen Mannes. Seine stimme die Süffisant und erheitert klang, irritierte und nervte sie. Sie konnte sich den Träger dieser Stimme äußerst gut als Priester sehen der in seine Dunkle Sutane eingehüllt war. _„Oh? Du bist Neugierig über meine Identität? Ich fühle mich durchaus geehrt aber es ist irrelevant, ich bin lediglich ein teil des Systems in dem du dich derzeit befindest."_ Sie biss die Zähne auf einander und unterdrückte ein tche das ihr entfleuchen wollte. Es war wahrhaftig etwas das ihr auf die Nerven ging. _„Ich bin nur ein Führer, der mit einer Standard Nachricht betraut wurde. Meine Persönlichkeit ist die eines früheren Teilnehmers. Ich bin nicht mehr als Worte, nicht mehr als der Berg den du gerade erklommen hast und nicht mehr als die Aufzeichnung einer Vergangenheit."_ Die Aufzeichnung einer Vergangenheit? Bedeutete das, selbst wenn sie einen Einspruch erheben würde das sie keine Antwort erwarten durfte? Warum Antwortete er ihr dann auf ihre Gedanken? Sie verstand es nicht. _„Oh? Das ist Unerwartet du hast so etwas wie eine Belobigung erhalten. Etwas das durchaus bezeichnete das du ein Licht besitzt."_ Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wer so etwas über sie sagen würde. Allerdings schienen diese Worte einen Kern in ihrem inneren anzusprechen und aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund wusste sie diese Worte waren Wahr. _„Ich erwarte großes von dir."_ Ein Befehl? Er wollte sie nun wirklich Testen wie es schien. _„Also dann, lass uns deine Taufe Fortführen. Du hast dir diese Ehre durchaus verdient. Für die meisten geht das Monotone Leben weiter ohne wirklich ein ende zu finden. Deine Entscheidung hinter das akzeptierte und den Fortschritt zu schauen, bedeutet das du dir das recht erkämpft hast zu Leben."_ Sie hatte sich das Recht verdient zu Leben? Die Frage war allerdings nicht ob sie Leben durfte sondern wie Lange. War sie Stark genug ihr Leben gegen jeden Gegner zu verteidigen? Sie durfte nicht aufgeben, dass war das einzige das ihr klar war. _„Dies war nur der erste Schritt auf deiner Reise. Freu dich Junge Kriegerin denn der Krieg um den Heiligen Gral beginnt jetzt."_ Auch wenn sie keine wirkliche Idee hatte wovon diese Stimme sprach wusste sie das es wichtig war. Wenn der Heilige Gral den er allerdings erwähnte der selbe war wie jener den man aus Legenden kannte, wusste sie das dieser Krieg grausam werden würde. _„Das ist richtig. Der Heilige Gral ist ein Objekt großer Macht. Er kann jedes verlangen und jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Menschen haben sich endlos dafür bekämpft ihn zu besitzen. Dieser Krieg war Grausam."_ Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Schmerzen nahmen ihr ganzes Bewusstsein ein und sie krümmte sich zusammen während sie ihre Hände an ihren Kopf hob. Blut und Schreie, grausame Monster die sich über Menschen hermachten. Was waren das für Bilder? _„Das System in dem du dich jetzt befindest ist eine Entwicklung dieser endlosen Kämpfe. Du befindest dich am Eingang zu einem Tödlichen Kampf in dem viele Magier ihr leben lassen werden."_ Der Gral? Diese Bilder? Hing alles damit zusammen? Hatte sie schon einmal Gekämpft? Wenn ja warum erinnerte sie sich nicht daran? _„Hör gut zu Magierin. Hätte ich nicht den Wunsch auf Erden verliehen, wäret ihr nur Heilige die dazu fähig wären Sünden zu begehen. Kämpfe bis zum Tod denn nur demjenigen der das Stärkste Verlangen hat wird den Thron zum Himmel erreichen."_ Die Körperlose Stimme hallte durch diese Verborgenen Räume, als wäre es die Stimme eines Gottes.

Für sie gab es allerdings nur einen Gott und das war gewiss nicht dieser Mistkerl. Ihr Gott war Warmherzig und umfing sie mit den Flügeln der Ewigkeit. Ein Wundersames Wesen, so alt wie die Welt selbst. Winde umfingen sie erneut, spielten mit ihren Haaren. Es war als würde die Kraft in ihrem inneren auf ihre Gedanken Reagieren. Es gab jede Menge Fragen die sie beantwortet haben wollte. Alle schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und es fühlte sich an als kämen sie tief aus ihrer Seele und würden sich in ihr Fleisch einbrennen. _„In jedem Krieg ist eine Waffe von Nöten. Diese Waffe ist dein Diener. Sie sind das Schwert das deinen Willen ausführt und der Schild der deinen Körper beschützt. Eine Legendäre Seele deren Aufgabe es ist dir den weg zum Heiligen Gral freizukämpfen. Dies ist das Wesen an deiner Seite."_ Ihr Blick fiel zu dem Mann in Rot, der tatsächlich die Ganze Zeit dort gestanden hatte. Kurz blickte er zu ihr ehe er seinen Blick wieder abwandte. Dieser Mann war wirklich ihr Diener? Sie sollte ihn als Waffe einsetzen? War das Fair? Aber wenn nicht, was blieb ihr dann noch für eine Wahl? _„Es sieht aus als hättest du deine Entscheidung getroffen. Diese Entscheidung ist der Preis und damit öffne ich die Tore zum Krieg um den Heiligen Gral."_ Die Male auf ihrem Handrücken leuchteten auf, dass Befehlssiegel begann erneut zu Brennen. Es war vorbei, sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Der Schmerz war einfach zu übermächtig. Sie hatte das Ende ihres Durchhaltevermögens erreicht, ihr Verstand begann sich abzuschalten. _„Also dann, lasst den Kampf um den Heiligen Gral beginnen. Die Zeit in der ihr Aufgewachsen seid Zählt nicht. Zu entscheiden wer die Ehre bekommt durch die Voraus liegenden Kämpfe, dass ist das Heilige Abkommen der Menschen. Magier die ihr eingeladen worden seid, zeigt mir eure Wahre Stärke."_ Dies waren die Finalen Worte der Körperlosen Stimme, es war schwierig ihnen zu folgen doch sie schaffte es gerade so. Alles in ihr weigerte sich allerdings weiter zu gehen. Ihr Körper brannte, der Schmerz zwang sie in die Knie und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Schwärze umfing ihr Bewusstsein. Doch zuletzt spürte sie wie sie aufgefangen wurde bevor die Welt ihr vollkommen entglitt.


	2. Kapitel 1 Erwachen Binary Heaven

**Kapitel 1**

 **Erwachen | Binary Heaven**

 ** _Der Alltag den wir bisher erlebt haben streifen wir von uns._**

 ** _Ein krieg zwischen Magiern._**  
 ** _Die Räder des Schicksals drehen sich unaufhörlich._**

 ** _Schwacher Geist, schleife dein Schwert und verteidige den Wert deines Lebens._**

 _Der Himmel schien zu Brennen. Häuser fielen in sich zusammen und begruben die Menschen die gefallen waren unter sich. Wege schienen zu enden. Die Konflikte schienen an diesem Ort begonnen zu haben. Die Welt die sie einmal gekannt hatte schien erneuert zu werden. Es war an diesem Ort, an dem sie alleine überlebt hatte._

 _„Ich erinnere mich nicht." **„Vergiss es nicht."**_

 _Sie musste sich erinnern und es niemals vergessen. Es zu vergessen wäre eine Erlösung und Sünde zu gleich. An diesem Ort war sie von Verzweiflung und Verdammnis geboren worden. Es musste ein Albtraum sein. Dieser Ort musste einer sein den sie kannte oder gekannt hatte doch er konnte überall liegen. Diese Erlebnisse die in den Erinnerungen der Kindheit verborgen liegen. Waren sie Wahr? Ein Schwall aus Blut floss und Rufe hallten laut und verzweifelt wieder. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Tausende von Leben schienen einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne das jemand darüber nachzudenken schien. Freunde, Familie, Unbekannte und Soldaten. Alles Leben schien einfach zu verblassen. Soldaten mit Gewehren, Familien die versuchen zusammenzuhalten. Ein Grotesker Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende, bis der Tot kam um sie zu sich zu holen._

 _„Warum?" **„Darauf gibt es nie eine wirkliche Antwort."**_

 _Sie konnte nicht Akzeptieren was sie gesehen hatte. Die Frage nach dem Warum verließ niemals ihre Gedanken. Auch mit der Kluft zwischen Konflikten und Katastrophe, blieb die Frage danach weshalb solche eine Tragödie geschehen konnte. Nichts schien mehr Wichtig zu sein. Nichts an dem man Festhalten konnte. Warum war die Erde nur zu so einer Hölle geworden?_

 _„Huh?"_ **_„Du bist nicht alleine."_**

 _Ein Sanfter Windhauch umfing sie. Ein Sanfter Regen begann zu fallen. Alles das einmal gelebt hatte schien sich aufzulösen und ließen sie alleine zurück. Zwischen Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung, waren die Seelen von Wut und Bereuen erfüllt. Der Regen benetzte ihre Wangen, wischte die Tränen fort während sich ihre Augen ein letztes mal Schließen. Sie würden Sterben, vergessen und alleine. War die Welt die sie gekannt hatte wirklich so Grausam? Sie konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und ihrem Geist dem Tot zu entreißen. Sie würde nicht akzeptieren was man ihr gezeigt hatte. Wenn sie noch einmal leben könnte, sie würde es definitiv tun. Aber es gab keine zweiten Chancen oder? Und noch bevor auch sie endgültig fallen würde, hätte der Regen die Welt von den Spuren dieses Krieges gereinigt._

 ** _„Vergiss es nicht."_** _„Ich bin Geboren aus der Verzweiflung."_

 _Was diese Worte bedeuteten,wusste sie nicht. Dennoch durfte sie es nicht vergessen auch wenn es schwer fallen würde._

 ** _„Bitte vergiss es einfach nicht. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein."_**

Ein eigenartiger verwirrender Traum hatte sie heimgesucht. Ihr Erwachen fühlte sich eigenartig an. Ihr Körper fühlte sich leicht an, fühlte sich so der Tot an? War sie überhaupt Tot? Wenn ja wie war es dann möglich das sie Träumen konnte? Sie öffnete ihre Augen und legte ihren Arm über diese als das Licht der Sonne sie blendete. Die Umgebung war ihr wirklich bekannt vorgekommen. Sie musste Zusammengebrochen sein. Jemand hatte sie zum Krankenzimmer gebracht. Erinnerungen brachen über sie herein und hastig setzte sie sich auf. Der Kampf mit dem Effigy, ihr Verlust, ihre Weigerung aufzugeben, der Diener der erschienen war. War das alles ein Traum gewesen? Nein, dieses Krankenzimmer sah anders aus als sie es aus ihrer Erinnerung kannte. Ein Blauer Schimmer schien alles zu umhüllen, wie Verzaubert. „Was ist passiert?" Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wurde von einem Schwindelanfall heimgesucht. In ihren Erinnerungen war sie verletzt gewesen, doch jetzt nicht. War das alles wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Warum fühlte sich dann alles so eigenartig und verkehrt an? „Endlich bist du aufgewacht, hat ziemlich lange gedauert. Sieht aus als hättest du es ziemlich leicht genommen." Wie aus dem Nichts, in einem Wirbel aus seltsamen scheinbaren Datenströmungen tauchte er an der Seite ihres Bettes auf. Gekleidet in das was sie als Kampfkleidung erkennen konnte und was er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getragen hatte. Er hatte einen ziemlichen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen sodass sie sofort wusste wer oder eher was er war. Er war das was die anderen wohl einen Diener nennen würden. Sie hob ihren Blick um seinem zu Begegnen und war für einen Augenblick fasziniert. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Sag mir wenn du Schmerzen spürst. Jetzt wo der Krieg begonnen hat, ist es meine Pflicht dein wohlergehen sicherzustellen." Der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes war ernst, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen und nach oben geneigt, schaute er sie mit seinen Stahlgrauen Augen an. War es ihm wirklich so wichtig? Sie horchte allerdings dennoch in sich hinein und stellte fest das sie keine Schmerzen mehr spüren konnte. „Mir geht es gut." Antwortete sie ihm dann mit einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck, es schien allerdings als würde er das ignorieren. „Bevor wir weitermachen. Du nimmst am Krieg um den Heiligen Gral teil, wissend wo du dich hineinbegeben hast oder?" Fragte er dann und sie senkte leicht Nachdenklich den Blick. Sie wusste es zumindest in den Grundzügen. Der Heilige Gral war ein Gegenstand der Jeden Wunsch erfüllen konnte und sie war eine Magierin die um diesen Gral Kämpfen sollte. Wie dies Funktionieren oder ausgehen würde konnte sie nicht sagen daher würde sie einfach abwarten müssen was passierte. Sie schaute wieder auf und nickte leicht. „Sehr gut." Sagte er dann, seine Mimik hatte sich immer noch nicht verändert was sie recht irritierend fand. „Das ist gut zu hören. Oh bevor ich es vergesse ich bin Archer, meine Spezialität ist die Benutzung von Pfeil und Bogen." Archer? Seine Persönlichkeit rieb irgendwie an ihren Nerven allerdings konnte sie seine Fähigkeiten als Diener nicht in Frage stellen. Sie nickte auf seine Worte hin einfach nur und verlor sich einen Moment in Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte der Körperlosen Stimme, die ihr erzählt hatte was ein Diener war. Wenn allerdings alle Diener eine Legendäre Seele waren, wer war dann Archer in seinem Normalen Leben gewesen? Sie schaute auf und begegnete seinem Blick. „Wie Lautet dein Name?" Fragte sie dann und er runzelte wenn möglich nur noch mehr die Stirn. „Mein Wahrer Name? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Der Sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme und ein Hauch von Ironie begleiteten diesen Kommentar. Konnte er sich wirklich nicht erinnern? War er ohne Erinnerungen zu einem Diener geworden? Sie hörte so etwas wie ein Leises und Raues Lachen und schaute Schlagartig wieder auf um seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen." Also war das ein Scherz gewesen? Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, warum sie erleichtert war konnte sie allerdings nicht genau bestimmen. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur Froh das dieser Krieger in Roter Kleidung eine Vergangenheit hatte, ein Leben das er einmal gelebt hat. „Nicht alle legendären Seelen, sind auch wirklich Legendäre Helden der Geschichte. Du würdest den Ursprung meiner Selbst wahrscheinlich nicht kennen, selbst wenn ich es dir sagen würde. Für den Moment allerdings sind meine Fähigkeiten wesentlich wichtiger als mein Wahrer Name." Sie nickte leicht, auch wenn sie nicht genau verstand warum. Wenn er es ihr allerdings noch nicht sagen wollte, würde das schon seinen Grund haben. „Außerdem nennen die meisten Meister ihren Diener bei der Klasse, um nicht den Wahren Namen preiszugeben." War es Gefährlich den Wahren Namen eines Dieners zu erfahren oder Preiszugeben? Wenn ja würde sie wirklich vorsichtig sein müssen. „Nenne mich einfach Archer. Dass, und ich sehe keinen Punkt darin meinen Wahren Namen während all dem hier zu enthüllen." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme schreckte sie nicht zwingend davon ab die Wahrheit über ihn Wissen zu wollen.

Archer verschwand so plötzlich wie er erschienen war. Sie konnte allerdings seine Aura in der nähe spüren. Blieben Diener außerhalb der Sichtweite anderer Meister wenn sie nicht benötigt wurden? War es wirklich so wichtig seine Identität nicht zu verraten? Wie man allerdings den Wahren Namen eines Dieners anhand seines Aussehens erfahren sollte war ihr schleierhaft. Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wurde aufgeschoben und sie wendete ihren Blick herum. Die Zöpfe wippten dabei und ihre Haare fielen leicht nach vorne. „Du bist aufgewacht Riani, was für ein Glück." Sakura Matou warf einen Blick an den Vorhängen vorbei und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Das Violette Haar wippte dabei leicht und in den Violetten Augen zeichnete sich Erleichterung ab. „Es sieht aus als hättest du keine Verletzungen mehr. Fühl dich frei zu gehen, wann immer dir der Sinn danach steht." Sie erhob sich bei diesen Worten und testete tatsächlich aus ob alles in Ordnung war. Kein Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper, es schien als wären ihren Wunden tatsächlich verheilt. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust, dort wo der Effigy sie erwischt hatte. Nichts schien davon mehr übrig zu sein. „All deine Erinnerungen sollten von .PH wieder hergestellt worden sein, also keine sorge." War das der Grund weshalb sie sich während der Kämpfe nicht wirklich hatte erinnern können? Und doch schien ihr Instinkt gewusst zu haben, was zu tun war. „Jeder Magier der an dem Krieg teilnimmt, dessen Erinnerungen werden unterdrückt und man gibt ihm die Rolle und Persönlichkeit eines Schülers. Nur Meistern die es schaffen, die Vorausscheidungen zu überstehen und sich Erinnern wieso sie hier sind, ist es erlaubt an dem Turnier teilzunehmen." Erklärte Sakura ihr und sie nickte leicht verstehend. „Jetzt wo du deine Erinnerungen zurück hast, solltest du sicherstellen das sie Komplett sind." Ihre Erinnerungen waren wiederhergestellt worden? War das wirklich richtig? Außer ihrem Namen schien sie sich immer noch nicht erinnern zu können. Ihr war zwar klar das jedem das selbe geschehen war wie ihr, immerhin sollten alle Glauben sie wären wirklich Schüler. Allerdings konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern. Weder an ihre Kindheit noch an den Grund weshalb sie hier war. Sie stieß auf nichts. Wobei nichts nicht ganz richtig war, dort war Gähnende Leere und doch so etwas das sich zugleich anfühlte wie eine Undurchdringliche Wand. Schmerzhaft schlug ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust. Sie versuchte wirklich auf ihre Erinnerungen zuzugreifen doch da war nur das was sie bisher erlebt hatte und die Vagen Instinkte und Kenntnisse über Ihre Magie die sie erlangt hatte, weiter kam sie nicht. „Es funktioniert nicht ich erinnere mich nicht." Aber was war dann mit diesem Traum gewesen? War das eine Erinnerung gewesen? „Die Wiederherstellung deiner Erinnerungen hat nicht Funktioniert? Das ist ein Problem. Darauf habe ich keine Antwort. Ich bin nur eine Künstliche Intelligenz." Ihre Worte und Bedenken schienen vollkommen Ignoriert zu werden. Es schien fast so als könnte Sakura nicht außerhalb ihrer Programmierung Handeln. Wer konnte ihr dann erklären was geschehen war? „Ah bevor ich es vergesse hier." Sakura holte ein terminal aus ihrer Kitteltasche und reichte es ihr. Sie ahnte das es dazu war Nachrichten zu empfangen und andere dinge die das System sich ausdachte. „Als Teilnehmer solltest du immer auf jede Nachricht achten die auf deinem Terminal eingeht." Mit diesen Worten wendete sich die Violetthaarige ab und ließ sie einfach alleine stehen. Leicht verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. Was hatte all das zu bedeuten? Fast Augenblicklich ahnte sie wer ihr einige Antworten geben könnte. Wem auch immer die Körperlose Stimme gehört hatte, sie würde ihn finden und die Antworten aus ihm herausholen.

Sie hatte sich vorgestellt das die Stimme zu einem Priester passen könnte, also sollte sie vielleicht zuerst in der Kapelle nach ihm suchen. Und soweit sie wusste gab es auf dem Schulgelände nur einen Priester. Sie hatte ihn durchaus das eine oder andere mal während der Vorausscheidungsrunde gesehen, wenn er mit anderen Schüler gesprochen hatte. Leise Stimmen waren zu hören als sie näher an die Kapelle trat. Wurde in diesem Augenblick etwa eine Messe abgehalten? Als sie näher herangehen wollte um dies zu überprüfen verweigerte sich ihr Körper. Es war fast als würde eine Art Abwehrreaktion stattfinden. „Tche, so ein Fauler Zauber." Ohne darüber nachzudenken entkamen ihr diese Worte, wo sie zuvor noch schüchtern und unsicher in der Vorausscheidung gewesen war schien nun ein anderer Charakter an die Stelle getreten zu sein. War das ihr Wahres ich? Es fühlte sich zumindest richtig an. Sie wendete sich von der Kapelle ab und trat wieder ins Schulgebäude ein. Einige Schüler standen vereinzelt in den Gängen herum, sie alle schienen angespannt und warfen sich leicht Feindliche Blicke zu. Ihnen allen musste die Situation genauso bewusst geworden sein wie ihr. Sie waren alle Freunde gewesen, unter einer Falschen Identität und nun würden sie bis zum Tot Kämpfen. Dieser Ort würde ihre Grenzen Testen doch sie hatte nicht vor einfach aufzugeben. Im zweiten Stockwerk waren auch einige Schüler, im dritten entdeckte sie die Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt von Issei Ryuudo. Als sie auf ihn zutrat um ihn zu fragen wies er nur die Treppe nach Oben. „Du hast nicht alles gesehen, die Aussicht vom Schuldach ist unglaublich." Noch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte kehrte Issei zu dem zurück was er vorher getan hatte und das beschäftigte sich wohl mit etwas in seinen Gedanken. Sie wandte sich herum und ging die Treppen hoch, früher war die Tür zum Dach immer verschlossen gewesen doch jetzt war sie offen. Der Himmel der sich über ihr erstreckte erschien ihr unglaublich. Es erschien als wären sie unter Wasser und in diesem Wasser Kreisten unzählige seltsame Strömungen. Ein seltsames Gebilde hing am Himmel und schien alles zu erleuchten. Der Himmel den sie vorher schon betrachtet hatte als sie hinausgetreten war erschien jetzt viel näher. Fast als könnte sie die Hand nach den Datenströmungen ausstrecken und würde eine Wasseroberfläche durchbrechen. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte eine Weibliche Gestalt deren Körper in Schwarze Strümpfe die bis an ihre Oberschenkel heranreichten, einem Schwarzen Rock und einem Roten Oberteil gekleidet war. Ihre Schwarzen Haare fielen teilweise lose hinab und zwei Strähnen waren zu seitlichen Zöpfen hochgebunden. Sie erkannte das Mädchen fast Augenblicklich, auch wenn sie sich vorher nie wirklich Begegnet waren. Rin Tousaka. Sie hatte eine gute Figur das musste sie zugeben, dass war wohl einer der vielen Gründe weshalb sie Beliebt gewesen war. Sie konnte ebenfalls die Beliebtheit von Shinji Matou übertreffen, weshalb dieser Eifersüchtig geworden war. Das war allerdings zu der Zeit gewesen als die Schule noch normal gewesen war, jetzt war es anders. „Ich hab die Schule vom Dach bis zum Boden untersucht, es erscheint mir nichts ungewöhnliches zu sein." Es war ein murmeln der anderen, während ihre Hände scheinbar die Wand vor ihren Augen abtasteten. Als die Junge Frau sie entdeckte, schien der leichte Trotz aus ihren Blauen Augen zu verschwinden und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge.

Der Krieg um den Heiligen Gral. Bevor sie es überhaupt gemerkt hatte war die Schule in ein Kampffeld verwandelt worden und Rin wusste das ebenso. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben bis zu diesem Augenblick aber sie waren alle womöglich Räuber geworden. Jetzt hieß es Töte oder werde Getötet. Sie hatte nach dem Warum gefragt und jetzt wurden ihr die Antworten zugeworfen. Ihr Blick veränderte sich und Entschlossenheit zeigte sich für einen kurzen Moment auf ihren Zügen allerdings verbarg sie diese Entschlossenheit wieder tief in sich. „Hey du." Sie runzelte die Stirn, meinte Rin etwa sie? „Ja genau dich meine ich. Ich habe die NPC's bisher nicht wirklich untersucht. Ich weiß was zu tun, es ist ganz Simpel. Beweg dich einfach nicht." Sollte das ein schlechter Witz sein. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort hätte geben können berührte Rins Finger ihre Wange. Sie hatte Zarte Hände und ebenso Zarte Finger. Es war Respektabel das ein Starker Blick, wie Rins, von so einer Zarten Figur kommen konnte. „Es ist eigenartig. Du bist warm obwohl du es nicht sein solltest." Sie blinzelte, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Rins Gesicht war jetzt so nahe an ihrem eigenen das sie ihren Atem als Windhauch spüren konnte. „Wieso wirst du so Rot?" Ihr Herz machte einen Schmerzhaften Satz, fast als wäre es vor Schreck erstarrt. Spielerische Hände klopften auf ihre Schultern, ihren Bauch Es war ein Starker Kontrast zu ihrem Blick vorher. „Interessant." Sie selbst war kaum fähig sich zu bewegen. „Du bist besser und Kräftiger gebaut als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Fast als wäre dein Körper an Kämpfe gewöhnt und dafür Trainiert worden. Du fühlst dich Realer an, als die meisten anderen Menschen hier." Etwas in ihr weigerte sich allerdings die Reglose Starre hinzunehmen. „Was lachst du so? Es ist nur zu unserem Vorteil herauszufinden wie alles funktioniert." Rins Kommentar wendete sich hinter sie, ebenso wie der Blick der Blauen Augen. Die Zarten Hände die ihren Körper erkundet hatten verließen ihn jedoch nicht. War dort ihr Diener? Sie konnte ein Summen in der Luft spüren. Wie als würde dieses Gefühl den Zauber brechen schlug sie Rins Hand weg und trat einen schritt zurück. „Huh? Du bist auch ein Meister?" Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht von Rin wieder ebenso in ihrem Blick der sich ihr wieder zugewandt hatte. „Wie kann das sein? Warte...als ich dich abgetastet habe..." Röte schoss in ihre Wangen und sie sprang fast hastig einen Schritt zurück. Ihr musste klar sein das sie ein Lebendiges Wesen Berührt hatte. Sie wirbelte herum, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und Schaute die Luft Böse an. Dort musste wirklich ihr Diener sein. „Sei Still! Ich kann auch einmal Fehler machen. Hör auf mich einen Perversen zu nennen!" Sie war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass Rin einen unanständigen Kommentar ihres Dieners kommentiert hatte. „Es hätte meine Einbildung sein können oder ein verdammt guter Hacker. Ein solcher NPC sollte nicht existieren. Es ist deine eigene schuld das ich dich für einen NPC gehalten hab." Sie runzelte die Stirn und neigte leicht den Kopf doch dann seufzte sie. „Und warum ist das so?" Fragte sie dann rund heraus und sah wie Rin Blinzelte. „Es sah aus als wärst du gelangweilt. Ein Starrer Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht. Waren die Vorausscheidungen zu Langweilig um deine Erinnerungen anzuregen?" Ein empfindliches Thema, kurz machte ihr Herz einen schmerzhaften Satz. Erneut stieß sie im Geiste gegen die Mauer, von der ihr bewusst war das sie dazu diente sie von ihren Erinnerungen abzuschneiden. Es brachte sie dazu zu stoppen und keine Antwort auf Rins Worte zu geben. „Wirklich? Deine Erinnerungen sind nicht zurückgekehrt? Das ist gar nicht gut." Das war es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht doch was sollte sie tun? „Wenn du einmal teilgenommen hast, ist der einzige weg hinaus zu Gewinnen." Alle anderen Optionen waren der Tot, dass war ihr wohl bewusst. Zu oft hatte die Körperlose Stimme ihr deutlich gemacht was ein versagen als Ergebnis mit sich führen würde. Es brachte sie dazu inne zu halten und ihre Optionen durchzugehen. Das sie Pater Kotomine nicht hatte finden können blieb ihr nur übrig einen anderen Hacker zu Fragen und dies war die Beste Gelegenheit die sie dazu jemals bekommen würde. „Selbst wenn ich mich nicht erinnere, was macht das für einen Unterschied?" Fragte sie dann und Rin blinzelte leicht erstaunt. „Ohne Kampferfahrung zu Kämpfen, bist du sicher das es keinen unterschied macht? Das ist allerdings nicht mein Problem denn du wirst noch Früh genug Besiegt werden." Sollte das eine Beleidigung sein? Es schien nicht so fast erschien es ihr als Würde Rin diese Worte wirklich ernst meinen. Allerdings die Sorge die auf dem Gesicht von Rin gestanden hatte verschwand und ließ den Festen Blick einer Kämpferin zurück. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf die Wirkliche Rin Tousaka, diejenige die ihr Gegner in diesem Krieg sein würde. Es war bestimmt nichts persönliches, sie sah bestimmt jeden Teilnehmer als Feind an.

Sie spürte wie hinter ihr Archer für sie Sichtbar wurde. „Du kannst nicht Gewinnen? Das sind ziemlich Harte Worte nicht?" Er hatte recht, sie suchte und fand Rins Blick. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie Nostalgisch an solche Worte zu hören. Ich bin wohl ein Magnet für Mädchen Probleme" Archer verlor sich in Gemurmel. Auch wenn sie es nicht verstehen konnte ahnte sie das es über sie und Rin war. Sie musste gewinnen, jetzt wo sie wusste was auf dem Spiel stand erst recht. „Dennoch werde ich Kämpfen. Ich Gebe nicht auf." Sagte sie dann und hob ihre Hand zu ihrem herzen um ihren Arm dann in einer schnellen Bewegung auszustrecken. Rin Trat halb einen Schritt zurück, scheinbar überrascht über ihre Worte. Sie erwiderte ihren Blick und Röte breitete sich auf den Wangen der Schwarzhaarigen aus ehe sie den Blick scheinbar etwas abwandte. Rin Wirbelte herum und stemmte ihre Eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Ich glaube ich bemitleide dich. Wir durchbrechen nicht das System um es zu zerstören, wir Hacken uns hinein. Ich weiß nicht was sich auf der anderen Seite von .PH befindet, sollte die Wand jemals fallen. Wurde deine Seele zerrissen oder Komprimiert als du es zum Hauptturnier geschafft hattest? Wenn die Informationen vorerst Verloren sind, warum kümmerst du dich dann nicht Später darum?" Es war ein Guter Vorschlag, auch wenn es jetzt noch nichts brachte sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Irgendwann würde eine Zeit kommen, in der dieses Wissen sicherlich wie von Selbst zu ihr zurückkehren würde. „Dank der Aufregung oder den Nerven scheint alles sich surreal anzufühlen. Es ist egal ob du dich erinnern kannst oder nicht. Es fühlte sich an als wäre man in einem Traum, mit diesem Gefühl wird es allgemein schwierig werden." An diesen Worten war etwas wahres dran. Es war ihr durchaus bewusst. Nicht das Rin unrecht hatte. „Man kann es dennoch schaffen." Antwortete sie vollkommen ruhig darauf, ihren Blick wendete sie jedoch nicht von Rin ab. Auch wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatte und nicht mehr wusste wer sie war, machte es keinen Unterschied. Sie würde herausfinden was sie dazu getrieben hatte an diesem Krieg teilzunehmen. Was sie für den Augenblick wusste, musste ausreichen. Sie war eine Meisterin, eine Magierin und hatte einen Diener an ihrer Seite der sie beschützen sollte. Sie wendete sich ab, da Rin sich scheinbar in Gedanken verloren hatte. Für den Moment gab es allerdings auch nichts das sie von der Schwarzhaarigen Magierin hätte wissen wollen. Sie eilte die Stufen hinab und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Pfarrer der eigentlich Irgendwo innerhalb der Schule sein musste. In den Klassenräumen schienen noch die meisten Schüler zu sein, wo sonst sollten sie sich auch innerhalb des .PH aufhalten? Sie sprang die letzten stufen hinab und stieß sich gleich ab, ehe sie herumwirbelte und in den Linken gang einbog um die Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Die Türen öffnend schaute sie sich einen Augenblick aufmerksam in dem Raum um. Eigentlich könnte sie genauso gut etwas über Magie in Erfahrung bringen doch das beschloss sie konnte sie auch noch Später machen. Als sie sich herumwenden wollte erhaschte sie einen Blick aus einem der Fenster. Draußen auf dem Schulhof der zur Bogenschießanlage führte entdeckte sie eine Dunkel gekleidete Gestalt. War dies der Pfarrer? Sie schloss die Tür und sprintete zur Treppe wo sie mehrere stufen auf einmal nehmend hinab eilte. Zu Spät sah sie jemanden um die ecke kommen. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stieß sich mit beiden Beinen von den Treppenstufen ab. In der Luft während sie über die Person hinweg flog drehte sie sich und erhaschte einen Blick auf Braune Augen und Orangenes Haar. Sie rollte sich ab und kam wieder auf die Beine wobei sie sich hastig herum wendete. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast mich erschreckt." Verwirrt starrten diese Braunen Augen sie an ehe der Junge leicht nickte. „Du hast mich erschreckt. Man sollte nicht die Treppen herunter sprinten und was bei allem was Heilig ist war das denn für ein Stunt?" Der schock schien bei dem Jungen, der die Braune Uniform der Schule trug tief zu sitzen. Sie blinzelte, nun ebenfalls verwirrt. Sie hatte einfach Gehandelt, ihr Körper schien wie von selbst reagiert zu haben. Etwas das er die ganze Zeit schon tat. „Ich bin froh das du nichts abbekommen hast." Mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich herum. „Was das für ein Stunt war würde ich auch nur zu gerne Wissen." Archers stimme ließ sie inne halten doch er zeigte sich nicht, auch wenn seine Präsenz sehr deutlich zu spüren war. „Wie ist dein Name? Ich bin Shirou." Sie wendete ihren Blick über ihre Schulter und schaute den Jungen an mit dem sie fast zusammengestoßen wäre. Einer ihrer Zöpfe fiel dabei über ihre Schulter nach hinten. „Huh? Warum willst du meinen Namen wissen? Denkst du nicht das wir Feinde sind?" An die Worte von Rin erinnernd rutschten ihr diese Worte heraus. „Ich werde ja wohl den Namen des Mädchens erfahren dürfen das mich fast umgerannt hätte oder?" Verlegenheit spiegelte sich in seiner Geste, wie er einen Hand hob und an den Kopf legte wieder während sein Blick immer wieder von ihr weg wanderte nur um doch zurück zu kehren. Das er nicht verneint hatte, dass er sie für einen Potenziellen Feind hielt erinnerte sie nur zu genau an was für einem Ort sie sich befand. Aus diesem Grund war es umso wichtiger ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen. Auch wenn ihr Körper instinktiv reagierte, wollte sie schon gerne wissen was sie tat und wie sie es tat. Es könnte ihr in einer Schwierigen Situation das Leben retten.

„Meister, wir sollten gehen." Eine Frau erschien neben dem Orange haarigen. Sie trug ein Blaues Kleid und Silberne Rüstungsteile die Brust und Arme einhüllten, ihre Blonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt. „Ah stimmt, tut mir Leid Saber." Mit diesen Worten wendete sich der Orange haarige noch einmal ihr zu. „Wir sehen uns." Er wollte sich abwenden um etwas zu erledigen. „Riani." Aus einem Impuls heraus rutschte ihr dieses eine Wort heraus. Der Orange haarige wendete sich ihr mit einem leicht erstaunten Blick zu ehe er lächelte. „Freut mich." Das waren seine letzten Worte ehe er sich herum wendete und die Treppen hinauf ging. Sie wendete ihren Blick ab und verließ das Schulgebäude doch der Grund weshalb sie so in Eile gewesen war schien erneut spurlos verschwunden zu sein. „Dieser verdammte Priester, tche wenn ich ihn erwische." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich herum um wieder in das Schulgebäude einzutreten, hielt jedoch im letzten Augenblick inne. Die Bogenschießanlage, vielleicht war er dort? Allerdings war dies nicht der einzige Gedanke der sie inne halten ließ. Es war als würde sie Magisch von diesem Ort angezogen werden. Zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Augenblick so an. Als sie die Türen aufschob wurde sie von vollkommener Stille begrüßt. Kein Mensch schien sich auf diese Anlage verirrt zu haben. Ihr Blick huschte dennoch aufmerksam herum allerdings war der Priester nicht zu finden. War er wirklich wieder spurlos verschwunden? Vielleicht war er in der Kirche, immerhin schien diesen Ort niemand betreten zu können. Sie trat auf die Bögen zu und hielt inne hob leicht ihre Hand als wollte sie einen berühren. Erneut allerdings hielt sie inne und wendete sich herum als sie einen Blick in ihrem rücken spüren konnte. Wenige Augenblicke Später tauchte Archer tatsächlich auf und schaute auf sie hinab. „Was willst du an diesem Ort Meister?" Die zweite Frage an diesem Tag, von einem Diener der sie mit einem Blick ansah den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. „Was ich hier will? Weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es eine Laune?" Antwortete sie ihm ausweichend und wendete ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab ehe sie sich von den Bögen abwendete und auf den weg zurück zur Schule machte. „Eine Laune? Also sind all diese dinge Launen?" Sie hielt inne und wendete ihren Blick erneut Archer zu. Erneut war er fast direkt hinter ihr und schaute auf sie hinab. „Wenn ich wüsste was es ist und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, ich denke nicht das es dich etwas angeht oder?" Fragte sie und neigte den Kopf nach Hinten um über ihre Schulter zu schauen. Archers Blick hielt ihren einen Augenblick fest doch dann wendete er sich tiefer. Seine Haltung spannte sich an und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was ist das?" Fragte er dann und deutete auf etwas an ihrem Hals. Sie wendete den Blick ebenfalls hinab und hob eine Hand zu dem Stein den sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Geformt wie eine Träne saß an ihrem Hals ein Schimmernder Blauer Stein in dessen Tiefen eine Weiße Feder zu leuchten schien die von einem Pfeil durchbohrt worden war. Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchflutete sie als sie den Stein berührte. „Ich erinnere mich nicht aber ich weiß das er wichtig ist." Auch wenn sie das Gefühl das sie in diesem Augenblick durchfloss nicht beschreiben konnte, fühlte sie sich umgeben von einem Warmen Windhauch. Eine Kraft die sie sich nicht erklären konnte durchflutete sie vollkommen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und senkte den Kopf herab. Bilder und Erinnerungen schienen gegen die Mauer zu drängen die jemand in ihrem Geist errichtet hatte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie Einblick auf eine Welt die sie nicht kannte. Sie schreckte auf, ein schepperndes Geräusch weckte sie aus ihrer Starre auf. Ein vertrautes Gefühl durchströmte sie, eine Verformte Dunkle Gestalt zeigte sich für einen Augenblick am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie wirbelte herum und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Verformt sah sie eine Reihe spitzer Zähne doch dann löste sich die Gestalt auf als wäre sie niemals dort gewesen. „Was?" verwirrt richtete sie sich auf, ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte sie ihre Haltung verändert gehabt. „Was war das?" Archers stimme und seine Präsenz die sie Ausgeblendet hatte machten sich nun wieder bemerkbar. Sie konnte ihm diese Frage nicht Beantworten denn sie wusste es selber nicht. Leicht senkte sie den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung und es interessiert mich auch nicht." Die letzten Worte waren nicht Wahr doch das konnte sie schlecht zugeben. Warum nur war ihr diese Finstere Gestalt so vertraut vorgekommen, als hätte sie schon mehreren Gegenüber gestanden? „Lass uns gehen, ich will den Priester finden." Mit diesen Worten hob sie den Blick und verließ schlussendlich die Bogenschießanlage. Archer verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war doch sie konnte seine Präsenz in der nähe spüren.

Als sie in ihr ehemaliges Klassenzimmer eintrat, nicht sicher wo sie sonst noch suchen sollte belauschte sie das Gespräch zweier Schüler. Mehr oder weniger ging es darum, dass sie einander auszuhorchen schienen gegen wen derjenige denn nun antreten würde. „Ist dein Gegner erst einmal entschieden gibt es kein zurück mehr weißt du? Dann hat das Turnier wirklich und wahrhaftig begonnen." Es schien als wären die beiden Schüler mehr gespannt und erwartungsvoll. Vielleicht war noch nicht zu allen durchgedrungen um was es bei diesem Kampf ging? Aber vielleicht hegten einige auch noch Hoffnung das niemand Sterben müsste. Sie selbst verspürte kein solches Gefühl, es war eher ein Finales Gefühl. Wer ihr Gegner war, dass konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber selbst wenn sie es noch nicht wusste würde sie mit allem Kämpfen müssen was sie hatte. Sie wendete sich herum und beobachtete einen Augenblick den Himmel. Es schien Abend zu werden, sie war tatsächlich den ganzen Tag herumgewandert auf der suche nach diesem Verdammten Priester. Sie mochte es nicht zu warten und mit Sicherheit wusste er das sie nach ihm suchte. Mit schnellen schritten verließ sie den Raum und eilte die Treppen hinab wo sie einen Orangenen Haarschopf ausmachen konnte und daneben den Priester den sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Sein Körper war verhüllt von der Sutane und an seinem Hals hing ein Goldenes Kruzifix. Dunkelbraunes Haar und ebenso Dunkle Augen, die allerdings vollkommen Leer wirkten. „Hab ich dich endlich gefunden verdammter Priester!" Der Orangene Haarschopf wendete sich herum und sie sah sich Braunen Augen gegenüber und einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, du?" Sie wendete nur kurz ihren Blick dem Jungen zu ehe sie direkt vor dem Priester stehen blieb und zu diesem Aufschaute. Eventuell würde sie sich später noch mit dem Jungen beschäftigen, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, allerdings jetzt hatte sie etwas wichtigeres vor. „Das könnte man durchaus als Korb bezeichnen." Archers Stimme, die einen Hauch von Sarkasmus und Ironie enthielt klang allerdings auch etwas erheitert. Da er sich allerdings nicht zeigte, konnte nur sie ihn hören. Sollte sie das jetzt weitergeben? Nicht das ihr der Sinn danach stand, weshalb sie es wohl auch nicht tun würde. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Junge Kriegerin, du hast dich als würdig erwiesen Teilnehmerin in diesem Krieg zu sein." Diese Stimme, ohne zweifel hatte sie es hier mit der Körperlosen Stimme zu tun die ihr während der Vorausscheidungen solche Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte. „Du darfst mich Pater Kotomine nennen. Ich bin ein NPC dessen Aufgabe es ist diesen krieg zu überwachen." Sie ballte ihre Hände leicht zu Fäusten, die Arroganz in seiner Stimme. Die Art wie er auf sie herab sah, es ging ihr Tierisch auf die Nerven doch für den Moment beschloss sie sich zurückzuhalten. „Ab dem Heutigen tag habt ihr Magier die Ehre erhalten in der Arena, welche sich am ende des Ganges zu deiner Linken befindet zu Kämpfen. Dieser Krieg wird abgehalten nach dem Ausscheidungsprinzip, nur der letzte Magier der steht wird den Gral erhalten." Sie stieß ein seufzen aus, auch wenn er es mit diesen Worten sagte änderte es nichts am Kern der aussage. Sie würden sich gegenseitig Töten, jeder einzelne von ihnen würde Kämpfen bis nur noch ein einziger Magier übrig geblieben war. „ Um es mit anderen Worten zu sagen, werdet ihr Meister euch gegenseitig Töten bis nur noch ein einziger übrig geblieben ist. Es ist einfach zu verstehen nicht?" Sie stoppte ihn unwirsch indem sie ihren Arm leicht durch die Luft zog. „Bist du fertig? Spar dir den Atem um mich darüber aufzuklären was mit uns geschehen wird wenn wir versagen. Das habe ich nämlich schon in den Vorausscheidungen begriffen. Jeder Fehler wird mit dem Augenblicklichen Tot bestraft." Sie hörte so etwas wie ein Schnauben in ihrem Rücken, dass nur von Archer kommen konnte und neben sich ein unterdrücktes Lachen. Kurz wendete sie ihren Blick dem Orange Haarigen zu, welcher zu ihrem erstaunen noch immer an Ort und stelle zu verweilen schien. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte wendete er seinen ab und sie konnte zusehen wie er die Hand hob um sich durchs Haar zu fahren. Eine Fahrige Geste, die sie eindeutig als nervös einstufen konnte. Sie konnte ein Seufzen von dem Mann vor ihren Füßen hören und wendete sich diesem wieder zu. „Meister bekommen eine Vorbereitungszeit von Sechs Tagen bevor der Endkampf am Siebten Tag stattfindet. Ich schlage vor du nutzt diese Zeit weise um dir die effektivste Strategie zu überlegen mit welcher du deinen Gegner auf jeden Fall Vernichten wirst." Sechs Tage Zeit zur Vorbereitung? Es gab viele dinge die sie herausfinden musste bevor sie gegen einen Gegner Kämpfen konnte. Stärken und Schwächen mussten gleichermaßen erforscht werden damit sie sich eine Strategie zurechtlegen konnte. „Am Siebten Tag wirst du die Klingen mit deinem Gegner kreuzen, wobei nicht du selbst Kämpfen wirst sondern der Diener den du dir an deine Seite geholt hast. Der Gewinner kommt weiter, der Verlierer Stirbt. Wenn du etwas hinterfragen möchtest dann tu dies jetzt. Jedem Meister ist es erlaubt sich über die Regeln zu Informieren." Sie senkte leicht den Blick, ballte ihre Fäuste und entspannte sie wieder während sie in sich ging um herauszufinden was sie fragen wollte. „Und jeder Meister hat die selbe Vorbereitungszeit?" Diese Frage kam nicht von ihr sondern von dem Jungen neben ihr, welcher bis zu diesem Augenblick gelauscht hatte. Sie hob den Blick um seinem zu Begegnen, der nicht mehr ganz so entspannt wie zuvor wirkte. „Ja. Jedem Meister ist die selbe Vorbereitungszeit gegeben. Wenn du wissen willst wie du dich vorbereiten solltest, dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen. Tu was immer du für richtig hältst." Es gab also keine vorgaben wie sie sich vorbereiten sollte? Das bedeutete das sie fast alles tun könnte was ihr als notwendig erschien. Irgendwo allerdings musste dort ein Haken sein oder? „Euer Terminal wird euch jede Nachricht anzeigen, die vom System generiert wurde daher solltet ihr auf jede Nachricht achten die eingeht." Sie nickte leicht und legte ihre Hand auf die Tasche wo das Terminal drinnen steckte. Nun es war nicht weise es zu verlieren, weshalb sie immer auf ihre Umgebung achten würde.

„Wir müssen die anderen Meister wirklich Töten?" Sie wendete ihren Blick erneut dem Jungen neben sich zu, der nun wirklich unbehaglich aussah. „Wie ich bereits erklärt habe, nach Sechs tagen der Vorbereitung werden du und dein Gegner aufeinander treffen. Um zu überleben wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ihn zu Töten. Nur dafür alleine hast du deinen Diener ausgewählt als Waffe die dir den weg freimacht." Sie senkte den Blick und stieß ein seufzen aus. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, warum allerdings bereitete ihr der Gedanke andere zu Töten kein solches Unbehagen? Hatte sie selbst vielleicht doch noch nicht begriffen um was es ging? Oder war sie es in ihrem Leben, bevor sie an diesen Ort gekommen war, einfach gewohnt gewesen solche dinge zu tun. Wenn ja wer war sie gewesen? „Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Gedanken hingen bei ihren Erinnerungen die sie verloren hatte. Der Gedanke das sie eventuell ein schlechter Mensch gewesen war ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen. Warum sonst machte ihr der Gedanke zu Töten nichts aus? „Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück." Der Junge neben ihr wendete sich herum um zu gehen allerdings hielt er noch einmal inne um einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie blieb jedoch wo sie war, ein wenig hing sie noch in ihren Gedanken. Was sie dachte oder womit sie sich beschäftigte, es schien auf ihrem Gesicht lesbar zu sein. „Beschäftigt dich etwas?" Sie hob den Blick und schaute den Priester an, welcher jetzt ernst klang. Schließlich nickte sie. Es gab zwei Dinge die sie beschäftigten, zu aller erst waren da ihre Erinnerungen. Zum zweiten war da die Tatsache das sie noch nicht wusste gegen wen sie Kämpfen würde. „Ich weiß nicht wer mein Gegner ist." Sie entschied sich zuerst das Harmlosere der beiden Probleme anzugehen. „Was war das? Du musst noch darüber informiert werden wer dein Gegner ist?" Sie nickte leicht als Antwort auf seine Frage. „Warte einen Augenblick." Mit diesen Worten wurde der Priester vollkommen still und schien sich nicht mehr zu Regen. „Eigenartig, es scheint als hätte es einen Fehler im System gegeben. Ich werde deinen Gegner bis morgen ausfindig gemacht haben." Sie nickte leicht und wendete sich ab. Eine Last war ihr von den Schultern genommen worden allerdings stellte sie sich doch die Frage was diesen System Fehler hervorgerufen haben könnte. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Meister die es schaffen weiterzukommen ist es erlaubt einen eigenen Raum zu besitzen. Dein Zimmer wird sich im Klassenraum 2-B befinden. Bitte gib dieses Passwort in dein Terminal ein um die Türen zu öffnen." Sie wendete sich herum und holte ihren terminal heraus, während der Priester ihr das Passwort gab. Es wurde allerdings viel mehr auf das Terminal übertragen, als das er ihr die Nummer laut nannte. „Unsere Zeit kommt leider zu einem Ende, den Gang hinunter findest du die Arena. Bereite dich gut vor Kriegerin." Sie nickte leicht und wendete sich ab um die Treppen hinauf zu gehen. Kurz erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Taiga welche gerade mit einem anderen Schüler sprach. Vage bekam sie mit das es dabei wohl um das verschwundene Kendo Schwert der Lehrerin zu gehen schien. Nicht das es sie interessierte würde oder sie Zeit gehabt hätte es zu suchen aber sie beschloss das wenn sie es fand sie es ihrer Lehrerin zurückgeben würde. Für den Augenblick würde sie sich allerdings darauf konzentrieren Wissen zu sammeln. Als sie das Schuldach betrat entdeckte sie fast Augenblicklich die Gestalt von Rin. Unauffällig konnte man die andere Magierin durchaus nicht nennen, in diesem Augenblick allerdings war ihr das egal. Ihr Ziel war ein anderes. Sie brauchte Antworten und Rin war jemand der sie ihr sicherlich geben könnte. Und mit etwas hatte sie die Schwarzhaarige in der Hand, immerhin wäre es sicherlich Peinlich wenn jeder erfahren würde das Rin Tousaka ein anderes Mädchen belästigt hatte. Nicht das sie die Absicht hatte dieses Wissen wirklich gegen Rin einzusetzen allerdings konnte diese das nicht Wissen. „Rin." Sie blieb stehen sobald sie auf Armeslänge von der Schwarzhaarigen Magierin entfernt war. Diese wendete sich zu ihr herum, zuerst konnte man etwas erstaunen in der Miene der anderen lesen. Doch das wurde schnell durch einen Ausdruck ersetzt den man mit Purer Arroganz bezeichnen konnte. „Oho wenn das nicht unsere Verlorene Meisterin ist. Gibt es etwas das du von mir willst?" Rin verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und betrachtete sie mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln. „Sicher, würde ich mir sonst die Mühe machen hier hoch zu kommen?" Fragte sie dann fast ebenso nonchalant zurück allerdings mit einem Lächeln das man durchaus als berechnend bezeichnen konnte. „Ich habe schon erwähnt das wir Feinde sind oder? Daher habe ich nicht das verlangen danach dein Freund zu sein." Sie stieß ein seufzen bei diesen Worten aus und Schüttelte den Kopf, da sie diese Worte schon erwartet hatte. Ihren Blick schlug sie nicht nieder sondern erwiderte den Blick aus den Blauen Augen der Schwarzhaarigen Magierin direkt. „Ich brauche Antworten." Vollkommen ehrlich und direkt heraus waren diese Worte an die Magierin vor ihren Augen gerichtet. „Da du dich an nichts erinnern kannst ist jedes bisschen, dass du an Informationen bekommen kannst nützlich nicht?" Vollkommen ruhig erwiderte sie immer noch den Blick der Schwarzhaarigen welche schließlich seufzte. „Da niemand anderes so Dumm sein wird dir zu helfen, erwartest du wirklich das ich es tue?" Mit einem Nicken verschränkte sie die Arme nun ebenfalls vor dem Oberkörper. „Natürlich oder ich überlege mir den anderen Magiern zu erzählen das du die Neigung hast andere zu Belästigen." Sie konnte ein Hüsteln in ihrem Rücken hören, dass ohne Zweifel Archer zu gehören schien welcher sich allerdings einer Antwort zu enthalten schien. Eiskalt schienen diese Worte zwischen den beiden Magierinnen zu Hängen. Während Rin jedoch Rot anlief, blieb sie die ruhe selbst. Rin wendete sich ab, scheinbar um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Wenn es nur um die Basics geht, werde ich dir erzählen was ich kann. Das sollte ausreichen oder nicht?" Fragte die Magierin dann als sie sich scheinbar gefasst hatte. Mit einem Lächeln nickte sie und entspannte ihre Haltung, wobei sie einen der Zöpfe zurück strich welcher nach vorne gefallen war. „Das wird vollkommen ausreichen." Bestätigte sie dann und Lächelte Rin an, welche erneut Rot zu werden schien ehe sie eilig den Blick abwandte.

„Also dann lass uns Anfangen. Hm wie wäre es mit dem .PH? Was ist das?" Fragte sie dann und Rin überlegte einen Augenblick ehe sie schließlich nickte als hätte sie im Geiste ihre Antwort Sortiert. „ .PH ist die Welt in der wir uns derzeit befinden. Es ist eine Virtuelle Realität, außerhalb der Realität die du vielleicht gekannt hast. Dieses System Arbeitet auf einem Hohen Level das selbst die Stärksten und Mächtigsten Supercomputer dieser Welt in den Schatten stellt." Erklärte die andere und sie neigte leicht den Kopf. Was genau diesen Computer von einem anderen unterscheiden sollte, wollte ihr nicht in den Sinn. „Und was genau ist der Unterschied zu diesem Computer im Gegensatz zu anderen?" Fragte sie dann um eine Genaue Vorstellung zu bekommen in was für einer Welt sie sich wirklich befand. „Nun, das Kreieren einer Legendären Seele liegt selbst für die Mächtigsten Computer der Welt außerhalb des möglichen doch hier gibt es über einhundert stück davon." Einhundert Legendäre Seelen? Waren das wirklich so viele? Ihr Blick fiel kurz zu Archer der sich nun doch in ihrem Rücken Blicken ließ, wenn auch nur für sie sichtbar. Die Macht die ihn Umgab, war ohne Zweifel etwas das nicht von irgendetwas erschaffen werden konnte. „Stell dir nur einmal vor wie viel Kraft es erfordert hat alleine die Vorausscheidungen am laufen zu halten. Alleine die NPC und die ganzen anderen Schüler die an diesem Ort gewesen waren um alles wie einen Völlig normalen Schulalltag aussehen zu lassen." So langsam verstand sie, dass System in dem sie sich befand. Die Gegner die ihr in den Vorausscheidungen begegnet sind. Die Lehrer und die Schüler welche die Schwarze Uniform trugen. All diese Dinge wurden erschaffen mit der Kraft des Systems in dem sie sich derzeit befand. „Es ist schwierig Zugang zu bekommen, nur unglaublich Gute Hacker schaffen es. Um deine Seele zu Digitalisieren und in dieser Welt zu Existieren erfordert es das Level eines erstklassigen Magier Hackers." Wieder warf sich die Frage auf, wer sie gewesen war bevor sie an diesen Ort gekommen war. Sie senkte den Blick auf den Talisman an ihrem Hals und hob ihre Hand die sie betrachtete. Wenn sie es geschafft hatte sich an diesen Ort zu bringen, wie Stark musste sie gewesen sein? „Ich verstehe." Sie Ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und hob ihren Blick um erneut Rins zu begegnen die sie etwas perplex anschaute. „Ist das was ich dir erzählt habe bis hierhin okay?" Mit einem Nicken bedeutete sie Rin fortzufahren. „Da dies eine Virtuelle Welt ist, sollte niemand von uns eine Substanz besitzen. Normale Hacker nutzen die Hilfe von Programmen. Wir Magier nutzen bei weitem mehr ausgereifte Methoden. Magier Digitalisieren ihre Seele und verschaffen sich so Zugang zu Welten wie dieser so nehmen wir Daten wesentlich schneller auf und verarbeiten sie dementsprechend schnell. Das ist etwas das normale Hacker nickt schaffen würden." Kurz versank sie erneut in Gedanken und spielte dabei leicht mit einer der erneut nach vorn gefallenen Zöpfe. „Wie wird man ein Magier?" Fragte sie dann nur um sicherzugehen ob sie die Materie verstanden hatte. Eventuell war sie gar nicht Ausgebildet worden, dass sie hier war könnte ebenso Zufall sein. „Man kann nicht zu einem Magier ausgebildet werden, diese Kräfte bekommt man nicht einfach so. Man muss als Magier geboren werden." Man wurde als Magier geboren? Bedeutete das, dass sie schon immer Trainiert worden war um hier zu sein? War sie deshalb dazu fähig die Grenzen ihrer Körper Beherrschung zu überschreiten ohne das sie wirklich wusste was sie tat? „Man muss als Magier geboren werden?" Sie fragte nach nur um sicher zu gehen ob sie es auch wirklich ganz verstanden hatte. Denn wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte würde das Bedeuten, dass sie wirklich aus einem Bestimmten Grund hier war und nicht aufgeben durfte. „Ja man muss als Magier geboren werden. Magier werden mit den Notwendigen Magischen Fähigkeiten Geboren um die Magischen Zirkel zu nutzen die es gibt. Es gibt allerdings auch Drittklassige Magie, die es einem Schwächeren Magier erlaubt das selbe zu tun das wir Magier schaffen." Sie konnte Archer in ihrem Rücken seufzen hören. Kurz schaute sie über ihre Schulter und sah das er einen anderen Ausdruck hatte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht verzogen, es sah aus als wäre er nicht allzu Glücklich über etwas. „Wie ich sehe ist Rin ein guter Hacker, sie scheint frei in jeder Welt ein und ausgehen zu können. Sie ist wohl das was Wissenschaftler 'die Verlorene Verbindung' nennen würden. Es sieht aus als würde sich die Geschichte immer weiter entwickeln." Archer murmelte weiter vor sich hin, er schien ziemlich Amüsiert über etwas zu sein. Was es wohl war? Sie wendete ihren Blick wieder von Archer ab und Rin zu welche sie immer noch anschaute. Es schien als würde sie Beobachten, als würde ihr das Antworten auf Fragen geben welche sie die Schwarz haarige Magierin stellte.

„Was ist mit dir Rin?" Sie Fragte es aus Reinem Interesse, weil sie doch irgendwo Neugierig war weshalb jemand wie Rin an diesem Ort sein sollte. „Warum bei allen guten Geistern fragst du nach mir? Ich habe nicht das Verlangen danach so zu tun als wäre ich deine Freundin." Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und seufzte dann schließlich. Sie hatte nur aus reinem Interesse gefragt, weil Rins Persönlichkeit sie in diesem Augenblick interessiert hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft dadurch etwas zu erfahren das ihr helfen konnte herauszufinden wer sie selber war. „Du denkst ich verrate dir etwas das dir einen Hinweis auf meine Kampfstrategie geben könnte. Du bist gar nicht so Dumm wie ich geglaubt habe." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und suchte dann Rins Blick. „Das ist nicht wahr, ich habe aus reinem Interesse gefragt. Wer du wirklich bist, dass interessiert mich." Ihre Worte waren Ehrlich und sicherer als sie geglaubt hatte das es klingen würde. Rin wurde Rot und wendete erneut den Blick ab. „Es ist ein Unwichtiger Faktor. Du wirst es nicht durch die erste Runde schaffen. Du bist zu Weich und gutherzig." War sie das wirklich? War sie so schwach wie Rin sie in diesem Augenblick darstellte? „Allerdings bin ich wohl nicht Besser da ich so viel Zeit damit verbracht habe dir zu helfen. Es ist deprimierend." Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte die Magierin den Kopf und wendete sich dann ab um in den Himmel zu sehen. „Allerdings schulde ich dir etwas dafür das ich dich Belästigt habe. Ich helfe dir nur mit den Grundlagen, dass ist alles." Sie hob ihre Hand um ein Lachen zu verbergen. Rin war nicht so Hartherzig wie sie gerade tat, unter der Fassade steckte noch so viel mehr. „Vielen Dank Rin, ich denke das reicht für den Augenblick." Sie beschloss es gut sein zu lassen immerhin hatte sie für den Augenblick mehr als genug erfahren. All das musste sie nun erst einmal verarbeiten. „Wirklich? Ich habe keine Probleme hier aufzuhören." Jetzt konnte sie doch das kleine Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und Rin schaute etwas erschrocken zu ihr. „Da dies alles ist hör auf mich zu belästigen. Komm nicht mit noch mehr Dummen und Nutzlosen Fragen zu mir." Ein seufzen verließ ihre eigenen Lippen als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Denk immer daran, niemand an diesem Ort ist dein Freund. Selbst jede kurzweilige Allianz wird am ende darin Enden das einer von uns Stirbt. Statt hier herumzuhängen solltest du deine Zeit wesentlich Sinnvoller nutzen." Ihr Blick blieb auf Rin doch diese wendete sich ihr nicht noch einmal zu. Mit einem Seufzen wendete sie sich ab und beschloss das sie wirklich andere dinge zu tun hatte. „Wenn du mehr Informationen brauchst solltest du dich in das System hacken." Erstaunt warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter, von wo Rins stimme erklungen war. Allerdings schaute die Schwarzhaarige Magierin noch immer in den Himmel. Sie würde sich diesen Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen, immerhin hatte Rin in ihr sicherlich nicht umsonst gegeben. Sahen sich wirklich alle Schüler an diesem Ort als Feinde an? War der Gral es wirklich wert das man dafür alle seine Freunde aufgab und verriet? Was auch immer es war das sie an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, es war etwas das sie mit der Zeit herausfinden würde. Bis dahin musste sie sich einfach darauf konzentrieren am Leben zu bleiben oder nicht? Kurz hielt sie inne, Archer war ihr Diener. Sicher hatte auch er ein paar Antworten auf ihre Fragen, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war das er ihr überhaupt Antworten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr sogar mit schweigen begegnen. Aber einen versuch war es dennoch Wert. Sie konnte nur etwas Gewinnen wenn sie alles tat was sie tun konnte. Das beinhaltete auch das sammeln der notwendigen Informationen durch alle quellen die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Mit diesem Gedanken machte sie sich auf den weg zum Klassenzimmer 2-B, in dem laut Kotomine ihre Privaten räume liegen sollten. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und erinnerte sich an das was der Priester ihr gesagt hatte. Sie holte ihr Terminal hervor und hielt es vor die Tür. Ein Lautes Summen war in der Luft zu hören, wie eine Zauberformel die von dutzenden stimmen gesprochen wurde. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick in die räume frei welche man ihr als Zimmer zugeteilt hatte.

Die eine Seite des Zimmers bestand aus dem wohl für sie arrangierten teil während die andere Hälfte vollkommen von Archer eingenommen zu werden schien. Verwundert schaute sie sich diesen gewissen Unterschied an. Ihre Hälfte der Privaten Gemächer war wie eine kleine Wohnung eingerichtet worden. Eine Tür führte in ein Badezimmer und eine Trennwand verbarg einen Kleiderschrank und ein Bett. Eine kleine Küchenzeile und eine ebenso kleine Essecke nahmen die eine Hälfte des Raumes ein. Archers Hälfte schien wahrhaftig sporadisch eingerichtet worden zu sein. Hinter ihm stapelten sich die Tische, die einmal in diesem Raum gestanden haben mussten. Nur teilweise verdeckt von Roten Tüchern die hinab hingen. In der Mitte dieser ganzen Ansammlung, wie auf einem Thron saß Archer. Das eine Bein ausgestreckt auf einem anderen Stuhl, die Arme über die Stuhllehnen gelegt. Es war ein Wahrhaftiges Bild der Gelassenheit. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht allerdings hatte sich seid dem ersten Moment in dem sie ihm Begegnet war kaum verändert. „Deine Räume erinnern Stark an ein Klassenzimmer nicht?" Sie hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Warum Archer allerdings mit ihr sprach wunderte sie schon ein wenig, vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch ein wenig Getäuscht in ihm. „Es ist egal wie es aussieht, solange wir unsere Strategien hier besprechen können reicht es vollkommen aus." Ohne auf eine Antwort ihrerseits zu warten hatte er die nächsten Worte gesprochen. Sie war sich bewusst das sie Dankbar sein sollte. Ihnen wurde ein Ort gegeben der außerhalb der neugierigen Augen der anderen Magierinnen und Magier lag. Da sich seine Miene nicht verändert hatte und er auch sonst nichts sagte nahm sie an das es nichts zu besprechen gab. Würde er ihr dennoch auf Fragen Antworten die sie ihm stellte? Wahrscheinlich nicht denn Archer schien wahrhaftig nicht der Typ für so etwas zu sein. Mit einem seufzen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Vielleicht war es besser wenn sie wiederkam wenn sie wirklich etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. Allerdings wollte sie mit Archer reden. Sie wollte seine Gedanken erfahren. Was dachte er hier drüber? Was dachte er von ihr? Das waren Fragen die sie gerne Beantwortet gehabt hätte. „Archer? Was denkst du?" Fragte sie dann doch als sie sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Der Ausdruck von Archer veränderte sich nicht, es schien zuerst nicht als wollte er ihr Antworten doch dann tat er es doch. „Auch wenn dies unser Quartiert ist, mangelt es doch wesentlich an Komfort. Allerdings bin ich nicht in einer Position mich zu beschweren." Das war nicht die Antwort die sie erwartet hatte. Allerdings schien es nicht so als hätte Archer wirklich verstanden was sie von ihm gewollt hatte. Wenn doch schien er beschlossen zu haben das er ihr darauf keine Antwort geben wollte. „Auch ein Raum wie dieser kann sich nach vielen Siegen anfühlen wie ein Königlicher Palast." Ob er seine Worte ernst meine oder nicht, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Archer war ein Mysterium, eines zu dem sie jedoch keine Lösung hatte. Mit einem Seufzen wendete sie sich ab und verließ den Raum wieder, es gab noch andere dinge die sie tun musste. Sie sollte Trainieren damit sie für die Zukunft gewappnet war. Es war besser herauszufinden wo ihre Grenzen wirklich Lagen. Auch wenn sie bisher ziemlich unglaubliche dinge vollbracht hatte bedeutete das nicht das es ewig so sein würde. Sie musste die Grenzen ihres Körpers herausfinden und versuchen zu verstehen was Magie war. Wie konnte sie Kämpfen? Wie konnte sie Gewinnen? Aber vor allen wie sollte sie das tun ohne jemanden zu Töten? Das waren Fragen die sich ihr stellten. Fragen auf die sie jedoch in diesem Augenblick keine Antwort finden würde.

Als sie ihren weg zur Arena fand, bemerkte sie die einen oder anderen Blicke ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler die nun alle ihre Gegner werden könnten. Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus und schob diese Gedanken von sich. Sie hielt inne als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb, die sie schon einmal durchschritten hatte um in eine Arena zu kommen. Würde diese Arena wie die erste sein? Archer tauchte vor ihr auf und sie hob den Blick um seinem zu Begegnen. „Sei dir sicher das du alles erledigt hast bevor du die Arena betrittst Meister." Leicht neigte sie den Kopf und schaute ihren Begleiter mit einem Fragenden Blick an. „Sobald du die Arena betreten hast und sie wieder verlässt wird der Tag zu einem Ende kommen von daher solltest du alles erledigt haben bevor du die Arena betrittst." Erklärte er dann vollkommen ruhig und sie nickte leicht verstehend denn so schwer schien das Prinzip nicht zu sein. „Ich verstehe. Danke Archer." Er Verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war und sie wendete sich dem Eingang der Arena zu. In Gedanken ging sie durch ob sie wirklich alles erledigt hatte. Die Informationen die sie gesammelt hatte und jene die sie eventuell noch sammeln könnte. Würde jetzt noch etwas geschehen? Fragen über Fragen schossen erneut durch ihre Gedanken und sie beschloss das sie noch einen Rundgang machen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen oder etwas neues würde sich ereignen. Als sie allerdings einmal das gesamte Schulgebäude abgelaufen war hatte sich nichts ergeben weshalb sie beschloss das sie wohl wirklich alles für diesen Tag erledigt hatte. Mit einem seufzen wendete sie sich herum und eilte den Gang hinab zurück zum Eingang der Arena. Archer tauchte kein zweites mal auf, weshalb sie vermutete das er dachte sie hätte alles verstanden was er gesagt hatte. Nicht das es nicht so gewesen wäre allerdings wäre es auch gut möglich das sie etwas vergessen hatte. Da sie allerdings alles noch einmal überprüft hatte schien alles in Vollständig zu sein. Mit einem tiefen durchatmen, welches sie selbst beruhigen sollte trat sie auf die Tür zu. Ein Eingabefeld öffnete sich unter ihre Handfläche und fragte sie ob sie sicher war das sie die Arena betreten wollte und welche ebene. Da in diesem Augenblick allerdings nur die erste ebene erleuchtet schien von der Schrift her beschloss sie das sie die zweite noch nicht betreten konnte. „Also dann auf geht's." Mit diesen Worten tippte sie auf das Feld welches die erste ebene zeigte und dann auf das Ja, welches sich am Rande des Eingabefeldes befand. Die Tür vor ihren Augen verschwand und gab den Blick auf eine scheinbar unendliche Schwärze frei. Da sie sich allerdings erinnerte was beim ersten mal gewesen war trat sie mutig vorwärts. Licht umgab sie und alles um sie herum, die Schule und alles andere schien zu schwinden.


End file.
